Fly Me to the Moon
by nic98ole
Summary: Even though Kendall was sure Logan Mitchell was nothing but a prude hell-bent on burying his career with his words, he had to admit the brunette was the finest looking prude he's ever laid eyes upon. Kogan/Jarlos.
1. Chapter 1

_. . .Yeah. . .I know what you're thinking. 'Really? You're uploading two new stories and not even **any **of the other stories are close to completion' or 'You haven't even updated your other stories, now you're putting in two more!' Yeah. I'm sorry. Really. I truly am. But I don't know. Some stories are coming along more easier and I'm trying to reevaluate the plots of certain stories that are taking too long to update. Plus, I'm trying to work out a reasonable schedule so I can keep everything in line. Bet a lot of people are sick of me doing this all the time but hey, I'd rather write what comes to me than just wait or try to force out a chapter for something. When it comes, I'll write. Promise._

_This story was actually in a four way tie in the polls, all of those stories will be eventually uploaded (with the exception of Menage a Trois since that idea is being scrapped and replaced) eventually and this is a rather fun Kogan/Jarlos. More fun than the ones that I previously written/am writing now so hopefully people will like it. I know I'm enjoying it :)_

* * *

Of all the people in the world to be stuck with as a best friend, why was Kendall Knight stuck with someone like James Diamond? Of all the people that Kendall could listen and try to have an actual intellectual conversation with other than the usual chit-chat about what apparently beautiful being James was sleeping around with and how they were amazing compared to the last some odd number of flings in the past month, why did it had to be someone like him? It wasn't like Kendall could sit around the penthouse suite of his own, telephone tucked between the side of his head and his shoulder as he typed and clacked out this weeks article to be submitted to the magazine _New Town_, and listen to James' latest bedding story. In some ways, Kendall felt like the brunette playboy was bragging, bragging how yes, Kendall has yet to successfully land himself a bedmate that he could hold for at least _one _month let alone James whom Kendall believed had a bedmate for every single day of the week tucked away in that little black pocket book of his.

Course, that would be exaggerating.

It might have been every _other _day of the week.

Nevertheless, Kendall still kept James around or rather James just kept flocking to Kendall regardless if he got on the blond's nerves with his sex antics or not. Maybe because Kendall was always the level-headed one of the friendship, hell if it wasn't for Kendall half of the time with the blond's smooth demeanor and charming way of talking compared to James' lecherous eyes and flirty talk, James probably wouldn't have someone going home to bed with him, he would have scared them away. Or gotten slapped. Or maybe a drink thrown in his face, Kendall could clearly remember New Year's Eve last year ending with James getting a face full of brandy and almost a well-manicured fist had not Kendall stepped in and sorted things through. And Kendall honestly didn't know why he did the things he did, why did he bother to put up with James, why was he putting up with the brunette right now as they both strolled into the small little restaurant with James currently adjusting his tie as to impress his latest prey.

There were a lot of things Kendall didn't understand why he did it, he just did.

And he just had to take it with a sigh and scrunch of the eyes.

"Now remember, Penny is a little bit tough around the edges but you could wear her down and then I go in for the kill. Heard from talk around town she was looking for a man and I bet she'll be _dying _to be my treat for the night," James replied, hand going up to smooth and brush any stray brown strand of hair back into its place while Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"And what am I getting out of all this again?" Kendall asked and James scoffed, throwing an arm around Kendall's shoulders and giving the blond a dazzling bright smile, rows of pearly white teeth and quickly spritzed breath spray wafting into Kendall's nose.

"The happiness of knowing that you just set your friend up with a beautiful, _beautiful _girl," James replied and Kendall gave a humorless smile.

"Right, I can add that happiness knowledge along with knowing that I set you up with Barnett, Jennifer, Jenny, Gina, Michael, Jett, Steve, Scott-"

"Wow, you need to find another hobby other than counting the people I sleep with."

"You need to find another hobby other than fucking people."

"Touche," James commented back with a smile and then pointed out at the woman sitting at the table, small compact mirror in her black gloved hand and dabbing away at any imperfections on her all ready made up face. "There she is, isn't she gorgeous?"

"Yeah, though you said the same thing with-"

"_Anyways_, she's beautiful and I have got to have her for tonight. See what she looks like with her hair down and underneath me," James replied, dirty little smile already appearing on his face that Kendall just gave an eyeroll to. Always the one that sets things up, never the one that got set up with. James gave Kendall a small nudge, the two of them strolling over to the table in synchronized step, black and brown loafers moving in the same speed and the same kind of slow and alluring movement as Penny looked up from her makeup mirror and closed it shut. James sat down first, Kendall sitting down beside his friend as James gave the woman a charming little wink.

"Evening Penny," James greeted and Penny gave a small nod, looking over at Kendall before James and her glossy lips turned in a small little frown.

"Evening James. . .Mr. Knight," she acknowledged and Kendall smiled at her, waiter coming over to take the two champagne glasses of theirs and fill it with a bubbling white wine. Course, James must have filled in to the woman that Kendall was coming along for the date, the two playing a role of James being rather too shy or not very well with women while Kendall was elegant and charming.

"Can I say you look _gorgeous_ in that black and pink dress of yours, brings out your eyes," James complimented, hand going to hold hers and thumb running over her black gloved hand. Penny glanced down at James' hand, then back at the brunette, her expression blank and James slowly took his hand off, awkwardly placing it back into his lap as he gave her a small smile, "So, um, Kendall how are things at the office?"

Right, that was how James played. Kendall had to admit, the brunette was a good listener and for that, he gets a cookie. James knew how to pick up on things, by the way someone's voice changes in pitch to detect a lie, a hint of disgust, a secret infatuation. And through listening to many women before courting and bedding them, Kendall found that James had a type of person he pursued. Ones that were easily swayed and finicky and those type of people found that there was no place better to know what was in and what was out than to look in _New Town_, Kendall being a columnist on home décor and design and underneath a different pen name, a sex advice guru. There was just something about writing to an anonymous person, not even knowing of their sex, that made Kendall's column a big hit with _New Town_. Course, it was mostly biased bullshit, Kendall never held a steady relationship for long save for maybe two, three months? Who was he to give advice to struggling housewives and unhappy husbands when at the moment, he laughed at marriage?

But hey, what they don't know can't hurt them.

And the only one that did know was James, the brunette happily steering women and men Kendall's way to confess their questions and Kendall wording his answer someway to mean in their minds that yes, they should sleep with the brunette that always eyed them like a piece of meat.

So, Kendall gave a small shrug and took the glass of wine into his hands, raising it to his lips and taking a small sip, "Nothing much, getting articles in, entertaining the masses, digging up stories, the usual," Kendall replied and Penny glanced over at Kendall, the blond seeing how her eyes piqued with interest.

"Articles? You write for a newspaper, Mr. Knight?"

"Oh yes, I do. Write for _New Town_, you know of it?" Kendall asked and Penny moved in her chair to sit up straight, poised and elegant as her hand went up to brush a stray strand out of her face.

"Well, I _did_ read _New Town_ a while ago. . .you know, til I changed my tastes," she replied and Kendall raised an eyebrow the same time James chuckled, scooting his chair closer to her and taking a good sip of his own glass.

"Well what else could you be reading? _New Town_ is the most popular magazine this side of New York, in every single stand, in every single cafe, in every single housewife's, husband's, man and woman's hands," James replied and Penny gave a small little smile of her own, adjusting her bag and taking out her compact to do another powder.

"Then you must not have heard about Logan Mitchell," she replied and James was beginning to crook an eyebrow himself.

"Who?"

"Logan Mitchell. He recently put out a book and I can't put it down. Neither can the couple thousands of men and women across this country and even some starting in France and Britain. Talks all about romance and dating, how to be happy in both a committed and open relationship," she explained and James' eyes darted over to Kendall, the blond looking just as confused as he was.

"Never heard of him," Kendall replied and she gave a shrug.

"He's really new. It's his first book and it's already a hit."

"And the book is?"

"'Stay Home Cupid'," Penny replied and James immediately began to laugh, only stopping when the woman's eyes were on him, not impressed at all by his outburst and he straightened his tie, "What? It's a stupid name. What's in this book that's making people so crazy about it?"

"I told you, it's about romance and dating. Or better yet, not _needing _love in order to date, how to keep yourself from getting hurt and protecting yourself from some shady personalities," Penny replied and Kendall leaned forward, intrigued.

"Not needing love? That doesn't make any sense."

"Well not if you're looking at things from my perspective. Think about it, what ends up bringing us down and is nothing but a distraction in the end? Love. This book teaches us to discern from what is true love and what is nothing but some fake lusting people are trying to throw at us. Or maybe we can find out that we don't need love, we can be perfectly happy on our own and know how to lead our lives in a profitable future."

"Sounds like a boring read," James replied and Penny turned, giving him a frown.

"Wouldn't expect you to understand it anyways," she replied sharply, grabbing her purse and standing up, James quickly standing up as well.

"Whoa, whoa, where are you going?"

"Well, after reading and giving much thought into it, I'm fine being single. I'm not going to be like the girls in chapter six, the ones believing that my entire life revolves around my partner and I can not fully function without him or her. I need to work on me, me is the only person I want right now."

"Well can 'me' want _me_ too?" James quickly asked and Penny rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm not interested, I'm sorry for you gussying up and wasting Mr. Knight's time but as of now, I am officially 'down with love' and am going to focus on me," she replied and smiled, patting James' cheek, "Goodbye, James."

"No, no goodbye. Should be, 'Yes James, I'd _love _to come back to your place for some post dinner champagne and cigarettes'. Don't leave, Penny."

"Sorry, I've already made up my mind," she replied, beginning to step around James but the brunette quickly grabbed at her wrist.

"How can you just decide you don't want to date someone based on something a _book _said? Penny, it's an object. Not a living, breathing," James began to pull Penny in closer, charming smile beginning to play on his face, "handsome, strong and warm guy like myself who would love to take a beautiful girl like you back to my place," he replied, taking one of her hands and kissing it gently. Penny hummed, "Really? Because that sounds like something one of the men listed in chapter eight. Those that believe all they have to do is just flaunt their bodies around and everyone will instantly fall at their feet," Penny said with a frown and James paused, eyes beginning to dart around nervously.

"U-Uh Kendall, don't you have something to add?" James quickly asked and Kendall gave a shrug, taking another sip of his wine.

"No, I got nothing to say," the blond replied and James frowned, Penny tugging out of James' wrist and turning to walk away. The brunette watched her go, the sway in her hips confident and he turned back to Kendall as he sat back down in his chair, glaring at the blond.

"What the fuck was that!"

"Why are you shouting at me for?" Kendall asked and James huffed.

"'I got nothing to say', you could have said _something_ to keep her from walking out! Tell her that hey, James is right, you shouldn't believe everything that you read!" James hissed and Kendall rolled his eyes, waiter coming by to deliver salads and bread with Kendall taking the extra salad that was meant for Penny.

"Well if she's a firm believer in what this guy says, not like I can sway her," Kendall said, taking his fork and stabbing a couple leaves of romaine lettuce before eating it.

"Well it's bullshit what he's telling people, you and I _both _know that. I mean, 'down with love'? What is that supposed to mean?"

"James, I just want to enjoy dinner. Besides, don't you have other people in that little black book of yours?" Kendall asked and James' eyes widened at the thought, quickly reaching down to dig into his pockets and fish out the book in question while Kendall continued to eat his salad. James flipped to the first couple of pages, finger tracing whatever contents were on the page before he smiled big and bright.

"Okay then, I'll try out Miranda again. That way, she'll be desperate from her lack of James Diamond love," James replied and Kendall only nodded his head, not really caring about what else James might blab about tonight. For all that Kendall was concerned, this salad needed more dressing.

* * *

Three days after the dinner with Penny and Kendall was just stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist and move to the mirror to wipe away the steam and start working on his hair, the phone rang and the blond groaned. He was never a big talker over the phone, he didn't like holding discussions on the phone when he could hold them face to face. Made it easier for Kendall to be able to control the direction of the conversation in his favor by reading their facial expressions and judging their body language. He wasn't like James, he wasn't a good listener. He was sure he could talk days on end on a phone and the person would be bored out of their wits or he could listen to a person and never know when they were going to _stop_.

That was how he lost Barbra and Daniel and how he came to give advice that the person who holds their tongue will be the person you'd want to bed.

Kendall strolled into the living room of the penthouse suite, grabbing the black phone and picking up the headset.

"Hello?"

"You won't believe what happened to me tonight," James' voice, distraught and sounding muffled, answered on the other line. Kendall sighed, taking the set and walking over to the small bar on the other side of the room. He settled it down on the smooth wooden surface, tucking the phone up to his ear as he reached over to grab a glass and some brandy.

"Really, what?"

"Miranda didn't show up! She stood me up! And when I called her at the restaurant to see if she was stuck in traffic or if she was sick and had to reschedule it, she said she was 'down with love'! That Logan bastard got to her too! And do you know what she called me? _Do you?_"

"Well if I did, then we wouldn't be having this conversation," Kendall said dryly, unscrewing the top and pouring himself a glass.

"Chapter eight! She called me a perfect example of chapter eight!"

"Well it's better than the other things women and men say to your face."

"Oh shut up! I hate you!"

The call ended, Kendall looking at the phone and just giving a sigh as he placed the handset back on the base unit, raising the glass to his lips and letting the brandy burn on his tongue. Then the phone began to ring again, a roll of bottle green eyes following before Kendall answered the phone again with a lazy 'Hello?'.

"And another thing too, how could someone swear off love and _not _give into me?"

"I thought we were done with our conversation, James," Kendall replied, grabbing his glass and the base unit again, walking over to the couch as he heard James give a loud huff.

"You write and give advice for people to love and trust and fuck like bunnies, what is this guy saying that is making everyone take it as a _religion?_"

"Maybe he just gives good advice," Kendall said with a shrug, leaning back into the comfy brown sofa and placing his bare feet on the coffee table.

"Do you even hear yourself? 'Good advice'? Kendall, I have lost two dates cause of this guy, two girls that say they don't need me to be happy and that they want to be treated with respect and dignity and not-"

"Well it sounds like good advice to me."

"Just wait until this guy's words bite you in the ass, you'll see," James warned and the call ended once more. Kendall sighed, placing the handset back in its proper place before leaning back and closing his eyes to try and block out the headache that was slowly coming along.

* * *

The office of _New Town _was expensive, high-rise and busy, elevators letting in a crowd of twenty or so people as it lets out a crowd of twenty or so into the marble hallways and out the revolving door to the busy streets of Manhattan. Kendall knew how to maneuver around the building though, taking the stairs from floors 1 to 3 then riding the elevator up to floor 9. Then he waited for the second elevator to go up and took that one all the way up to floor 12, his department and his office. Loud as usual when Kendall stepped out of the elevator, women in a crowd chatting to themselves and quickly dispersed when he passed by, Kendall assuming that whatever they were talking about they didn't want to have flowed into his ears.

He passed by his secretary, ready to step inside his office when he paused and turned to do a double take at just what the woman was reading. Stephanie King was a horror story kind of girl, gruesome and grotesque and other stuff that Kendall would have vomited just from being exposed to it only once yet she wasn't reading anything of the sort. The cover was a light blue and pink, a small little heart broke in two dead center and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"What are you reading?"

"A book," Stephanie answered and Kendall rolled his eyes, walking over and leaning onto the surface of her desk.

"I can see that but what kind of book?"

"Love advice," she explained and Kendall felt his heart give a small little twitch from the sound of that.

"Stephanie, I didn't know you even listened to that kind of stuff."

"Well I'd rather listen to what Logan Mitchell has to say rather than what the mysterious columnist in _New Town _has to say about whether or not I should pursue a career in a male-dominated profession," she replied back rather fast, raising the book up and clearly done with speaking to Kendall. Kendall tapped his foot for a couple of seconds before sighing and beginning to walk into his office again, "By the way, you have a visitor."

Kendall just grunted in response, opening the door and closing it shut behind him as his eyes scanned the office, spotting an individual standing by the large panoramic window taking in the breathtaking sight that was New York City.

"Afternoon, Knight," the man greeted, not turning around but Kendall already knew who he was, walking over and grabbing a stack of papers to toss on the mahogany desk as he passed by it. The man was digging out a cigarette, sticking one between his lips before offering another to Kendall and the blond pushed it away.

"You know I don't smoke anymore."

"Right, right. Something on the rocks then?"

"Not up for drinks, what do you want Asher?" Kendall questioned, the black haired man lighting his cigarette and taking a long slow drag before pulling it away from his lips and exhaling a thin trail of smoke. He hummed, turning around and giving a small smile Kendall's way.

"How are things here, Knight? Anything going amiss with subscriptions to _New Town_? Less letters being sent into the editor?"

"And you want to know this why?" Kendall asked and Asher gave a shrug, giving a quick puff on the cigarette before walking over and pushing a couple of things aside on Kendall's desk to have a seat.

"Because, _Cuda _is gaining a couple disgruntled subscribers and I was just curious-"

"If all you're here to do is brag about how your magazine is better, then you should just get out. I have other things to work on than have you here trying to stir up trouble with me," Kendall said, his eyes glaring at the man and Asher sighed. He stuck the cigarette in between his lips once more, adjusting his blue cuffs and black tie.

"Come now, Knight. We're friends aren't we? Shouldn't let one bad little break-up get your panties in a bunch whenever I come around," Asher replied and Kendall frowned. One bad little break-up, huh? That one bad little break-up turned into one horrible big fuck-up for his job and career as an editor. If there was anything to know about anything, it was to never deny or to say no or to be the one dumping Levi Asher otherwise there will be hell to pay. Kendall was only grateful that Asher only let him suffer and sweat for a shorter time than the writer of the rivaling magazine normally did for his exes, grateful that when Asher managed to get Kendall fired over a bogus story the blond didn't even _do_, Asher still liked him enough to suggest working at _New Town_.

But that didn't mean he liked Asher back.

"Look, just tell me what you want."

"Have you read that new book going around, 'Down With Cupid'?" Asher asked and Kendall rolled his eyes. Another one about that book, huh? Asher smiled, taking a drag and puffing out a little smoke ring, "Well, I was just curious if it was taking away business from that columnist that does the sex advice here. I know I'm now receiving hundreds of letters and complaints from unhappy halves of couples."

"Is that all? Well thank you for your concern but we're doing just fine over here," Kendall said and Asher smiled.

"He just came to New York yesterday."

"Who?"

"Logan Mitchell, the character writing this book."

"You don't like his advice?" Kendall asked and Asher gave a small shrug, taking one last drag of the cigarettes before smashing it into the glass ashtray sitting beside a stack of papers on Kendall's desk. The blond didn't smoke, but since a good portion of his co-workers and execs did, it was better to have an ashtray located near by than be sweeping out the ashes off the carpet. Asher blew a soft little stream, "His advice is mediocre at best. Got me in trouble with a date last Saturday and haven't talked to them since. Think they called me a chapter eight, paragraph five, whatever the hell that means."

"But you're gay, I thought it was only women-"

"Don't think that Mitchell's advice is strictly for women only. It's a hit amongst homosexuals as well and a couple of my past partners are reading it."

Well, James isn't going to be happy about that. Kendall sighed, "And?"

"And I just would like to let you know that _Cuda _is planning on snagging an interview with him, see what's inside that mind of his."

"So you _are _here to brag. Asher, just get out."

"Not here to brag, here to ask you a favor."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, Asher taking that as a sign to continue, "Get your writer that does the sex advice column, me and Mitchell and we all sit down and do an interview. The interview will then be published in _Cuda _with credit and promotion to _New Town_, it'll look quite nice."

Kendall curled his lips, "And if they should say no?"

"Mitchell or your writer?"

"Both," Kendall replied, surely not going anywhere around Asher again, not when now he was starting to feel the scorn and burn of having being kicked out of his nice, extravagant office at Cuda and relocated to his smaller and more simple office here at New Town. Asher laughed, strolling over and taking Kendall's black tie in between his fingers, thumb running over the silky material.

"You know what happens when someone says no to me, Knight," Asher replied with a smile, his eyes looking up into Kendall's and he gave a little hum, "Mitchell will say yes. . .and I expect to be hearing from your editor when your columnist is ready to do the interview. Think about it, three different minds, three different views on sex and love, it'll be the biggest read in the century."

"You always were the one that wanted the biggest scoop," Kendall murmured and Asher took another step forward, tips of his fingers playing around with the small knot and those blue eyes seemed to grow more intense.

"Well, you know how I prefer the. . .bigger things," Asher whispered, Kendall feeling a knee gently brushing up against his groin and Kendall shoved the man away, blush spreading hard over his face. Asher smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out another cigarette, "Have your columnist call me by Sunday so we can schedule. I'm off."

"Yeah, you do that," Kendall muttered, straightening his tie and watching Asher stroll out of his office and gently close the door back shut behind him. Kendall turned, falling into the large leather office chair and letting out a groan, hand going over and pressing a button on his small intercom.

"Stephanie?"

"Whiskey, Mr. Knight?" his secretary asked and he smiled.

"On the rocks with lemon. And make it fast," Kendall replied and released his finger off of the button to rub his forehead and give a groan.

Just who was Logan Mitchell?


	2. Chapter 2

_Update. Came later than expected and it's shorter than planned but next chapter makes up for the rather shortness of this chapter. Anyways, thanks to 1Avid-reader, angelinpunk, Animated Tokyo, BetweenTheDreams, CaitiePaige, Cherweeze, CrazyKAMESFan13, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Gabsikle, ifihadthegutsto, iwishwemake, katpawsh, Klaine's Child, MandaxoxoLeigh, MusicSoundsBetterWithKogan, Newbie-0.0Q, nickyd92, NoireVerteFemme, Ruthrox, shogoki17, waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092, xCarganxKoganx, FlowersSetAlight, Lucylovesit, The Orange Knight, TurnUpTheBassAndTreble, Cookie Monster Giggles and suppressedanonymous for the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Five months ago, Carlos Garcia didn't believe what he was getting into when Logan decided that he would be his assistant and take him along with him to New York City. For one thing, the young Latino didn't necessarily knew what an assistant _did_, especially an assistant for a writer like Logan. He just assumed he'll probably be the one to organize things into neat little piles, getting Logan some coffee, simple stuff like that. Instead, here he was behind a desk wondering what button does he push in order to answer a phone call back to Logan in his office. He already spent maybe two, ten, twenty minutes just pushing random buttons and hoping he wasn't accidentally dialing 9-1-1 or the White House.

Ugh, why did he have to use a phone to just call someone a couple feet away?

Around the sixth thousandth time Carlos raised the phone to his ear and tried to buzz Logan but only receiving a dial tone like before, someone casually strolled up to his desk and gave a gentle little knock on the mahogany counter. He looked up into the most charming face he ever saw since the move out here to New York from California, pretty blue eyes smiling at him and black hair combed back just right and neat.

"Pardon me love, but is Logan Mitchell here?"

"Logan Mitchell?" Carlos asked, caught by the way the man gave a light chuckle after that and he swore he almost melted.

"Yes, I'm from _Cuda _magazine and I'm here to talk with Mr. Mitchell on doing an interview," he replied and Carlos reached a shaky hand for the phone.

"Um, do you have an appointment?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise," the man replied, pulling something from behind his back and Carlos' eyes widened when he saw it was a bouquet of fresh flowers and of different colors. Pinks, yellows, whites and lavender, it was beautiful and a faux butterfly was in the midst of the floral arrangement. A lover that perhaps Logan never told Carlos about? Oh but that was impossible, especially with Logan's book out, how could he have a tie to someone like this man? ". . .Well love? Are you going to see if you can pencil me in real fast?"

"O-Oh," Carlos stuttered out, his hand going out and pressed the red button on the base unit, "Mr. Mitchell?"

Dial tone and Carlos pressed a white button. "Mr. Mitchell?"

Dial tone again and Carlos pressed the white button next to that white button, "Mr. Mitchell?"

Dial tone again and okay, Carlos wasn't sure if he already pressed this white button or if it was the button below this button that he pressed so he just pressed it anyways, "Mr. Mitchell?"

Dial tone and Carlos groaned loud, looking up at the man with shy and embarrassed eyes, "I'm so sorry, sir."

"It's quite alright, you new being an assistant?"

"Um yeah, is it obvious?" Carlos sheepishly asked and the man smiled.

"Little bit, but have to admit it's rather cute on you. Wouldn't mind having you as my little secretary," the man breathed and Carlos blushed red, looking away and pushing another button hoping that was the right one but to no avail. "How about I just let myself in, love?"

"I'm sorry sir but you need an appointment, Mr. Mitchell is very busy at the moment talking with his editors and-"

"Ah yes, I see. Of course, makes sense. What, his book is on the Top Sellers this week isn't it?"

Carlos gave a small smile, "Yep. We're going out to celebrate right afterwards," Carlos replied and the man gave a smile at that, leaning in closer and flowers lying against the top of the counter. Carlos could smell that deep scent of cologne, his face flushing and eyes fluttering at the smell.

"Don't suppose anyone could just tag along, huh love?"

"N-No, I'm sure Mr. Mitchell would want to enjoy himself without talking about business," Carlos replied and the man gave a small sigh.

"Darn. . .another time then but hey," he took out a yellow flower, handing it to Carlos with a small smile, "Here's one for you for being so helpful. Thank you so much, love."

Carlos blushed, taking the flower with trembling hand and the man smiled, turning on his heel and taking the bouquet of flowers with him as he headed for the elevator. Carlos let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in, cheeks still heated red and placing the phone back up to his ear to begin trying to work on the paging system again, the flower in his hand and his fingers gently beginning to twirl it. He should be working instead of thinking about flirty, charming columnists, no. If Carlos was going to be Logan's assistant, he had to be just the same, 'down with love' and perfectly happy on his own. No siree, he wasn't going to fall and sway for those same kind of things again, the last time that happened to him when he was back home in California, he ended up losing the supposed love of his life to another more taller, more stronger and more mature man. Love was stupid, he didn't need it, he was going to become successful and being Logan's assistant was only a stepping stone. Carlos was going to be big someday and he can get there without any love clouding his mind and distracting him.

. . .But it was just so _lonely _in the new suite, sitting on his couch wrapped up in his robe watching movies and eating enough popcorn for two even though there was one. . .

"What are you doing?" Logan's voice entered into Carlos' ear and the assistant jumped out of his seat from being spooked, hand clutching on the flower even tighter than before. The brunette man raised an eyebrow, confused at Carlos' behavior before his eyes strayed down to the daffodil tight in the tan fist. "Where did you get that from?"

"Oh. . .from a person," Carlos answered and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well obviously but from who?"

Carlos sighed, "I didn't catch his name. He's a columnist from _Cuda_, that's all I really know. Oh but he was really handsome and charming and his eyes were so pretty and-"

"Stop yourself now, Carlos," Logan interrupted, placing his sunglasses on and giving a sigh as Carlos looked down in embarrassment, "Only have been here for a couple of days and someone is already trying to smooze and worm you into their bed."

"Well I don't know if that was what he really wanted," Carlos replied with a blush and Logan gestured to the flower.

"Well what other person would give a complete stranger a flower without wanting something in return? Just sounds fishy," Logan replied, tilting his head and gesturing over to the hallway and Carlos nodded his head in response as he gathered his things and walked around the desk. The two of them began to make their way down the hall towards the elevator to leave, the flower still in Carlos' grasp.

"Actually, he wanted to see about getting an interview with you and _Cuda_," Carlos responded and Logan rolled his eyes.

"And he brought flowers to charm me?"

". . .I guess?"

"Tch, how typical," Logan muttered, the two stepping into the elevator and proceeding down to the lobby, "And when you wouldn't let him through because he _obviously _needs an appointment, he just gave it to you?"

"Well Logan-"

"Then you should throw that flower away because it is just insincere and he was basically treating you as if you were second best. Carlos, you can't be letting people walk all over you and think that it is okay. You are better than that and you can't allow yourself to be wooed by everything someone does. Otherwise you'll be stuck in a dependency mode needing a partner and your work ethics will suffer along with-"

"Oh Logan, I don't think it's like that at all," Carlos replied and Logan rolled his eyes, the elevator doors sliding open and the two men walking out into the lobby with shiny black shoes clacking against the well polished tile out the glass front door and into the busy streets of Manhattan to hail a taxi. "Well I do," Logan replied to his assistant, "You have that look in your eyes, needy and you're making yourself to be the perfect prey. You need to be strong and confident, don't let anyone try and sway you because they'll think you're desperate."

"But Logan. . .I'm lonely," Carlos said quietly and Logan sighed, the two stopping and Logan beginning to call out for a taxi to stop and pick them up.

"Well. . .I'm here for you. And I'll keep you company any time you ask it. . .taxi! Taxi!" Logan shouted and the yellow cabs just sped on by, Logan giving a huff, "Don't know how people could do this on a regular basis. Taxi! Taxi!"

"But you're my friend. I want someone to cuddle with and kiss and hug," Carlos moped and Logan groaned at another taxi flying right past them.

"Get a puppy. Has hair on his chest like a man but will be loyal to you."

"Well he'll be loyal to you too if you just fed him a couple of treats and scratched his back," Carlos said with a frown.

"Then there really isn't much of a difference to begin with, huh?. . .Taxi!" Logan shouted and finally a taxi began to slow in front of him, the brunette beginning to smile. But as it slowed, two bodies pushed past the two of them, one of them blond and climbing into _their _taxi while the other was tall and brunette with sunglasses perched on his nose to block the already shrouded sun. Logan frowned, "Hey! This is our taxi!"

"Well now it's ours," the brunette replied and Logan huffed.

"Wow, people here are even ruder than the people back home."

"Yeah? Well welcome to Manhattan," the brunette replied and then glanced over at Carlos, a small smile beginning to form over his lips, "Well hello there, cutie."

Carlos blushed wild and the brunette gave a small laugh before an annoyed shout of 'James! The meter's running!' entered into his ears and someone tugged the brunette into the taxi and slammed it shut. The taxi sped off, leaving Logan and Carlos standing on the sidewalk and the writer's jaw was hanging in shock. Logan growled, stomping his foot and clenched his hands tight, "Ooh! I hate him!"

"Do you know him?" Carlos asked, almost a dream-felt voice and Logan shook his head.

"No, but I don't want to know him. And I don't want _you _to know him either!"

"But what if he wants to know me? I think he would want to know me and me to know him."

"I think he'll only want to know how flexible you are in bed," Logan spat, taking Carlos by the hand and tugging the assistant along down the street to find another taxi that would stop for them.

* * *

Dinner was earlier than expected, more like a late lunch but Carlos didn't mind. He liked Logan's taste of food, never being able to experience such fine dining like this if he were by himself. And it was moments like these where Carlos didn't mind if he didn't have a boyfriend or a husband to be by his side, Logan's company truly was good enough. Still, he wished they didn't have a table so close by a couple, must have been newly wed since they kept on kissing and giggling and holding each other close. Carlos stared at them longer than necessary, wanting to have someone like that, wanting to be kissed like that and only when Logan would nudge him underneath the table did Carlos turn away with a sad little sigh escaping his lips.

"Carlos," Logan started out, "I know you really want a boyfriend but honestly, you just aren't ready to jump into another relationship," Logan said and Carlos looked down at his salad, picking at the tomatoes with his fork and giving a sigh.

"I know, I know. . .but I just want to settle down with someone. I really thought that me and Mike would be together forever but-"

"I know, I know. But that's what I mean. You put all these expectations on a guy and they have no intention to fill it. And then when they leave, you're down in the dumps and mourning over them for months. It just isn't healthy."

"Don't you want someone though? Don't you get lonely, Logan? I mean, I understand the book and all but-"

"And the reason why I wrote the book is because of people like you Carlos," Logan said, reaching out and taking his friend's hand, "Carlos. . .you need to understand that life isn't like a fairy tale and love isn't going to be handed to you on a silver platter. You need to work hard to get the things you want and shape your own future, you don't need anyone around you distracting you from that. . .didn't you tell me that you wanted to go on Broadway?"

Carlos smiled, "Well. . .yes."

"And how come you weren't getting an agent so you could move out here and have your name in lights?"

". . .Well because Mike didn't want to move-"

"Exactly," Logan replied, leaning back and taking one of the slices of bread, "You sacrificed your dream to be with that lazy bum and how does he repay you? By leaving you for someone that just spread their legs and didn't have a shroud of dignity for themselves at all. You don't need someone like that, you don't need _anyone_. And when you become a Broadway star, you'll be thanking me for being 'down with love' and it'll be a big 'fuck you' to all the guys that treated you wrong," Logan said with a smile and Carlos gave a small sigh.

". . .I still want a boyfriend. . ."

Logan sighed as well, "We'll get through this, okay? If anything, you're mistaking your wants and wishes for a partner with homesickness. . .have you talked to your parents recently?"

Carlos nodded his head, "Yeah, just wanted to know how I was and they're doing fine."

"Good, that's good. . .and I'll order you some chocolate cake for dessert," Logan said with a small smile and leaned forward, "There's a section in my book and also research that proves chocolate can provide the same kind of stimulation as passionately kissing someone, lasts even longer too."

"Yeah, but I want to kiss and hold someone, Logan," Carlos said, still picking at his salad and Logan just sighed.

"We'll get through this. . .bread?" Logan asked, handing a slice that Carlos quickly took and ate. Logan smiled a little, leaning back into his chair, "I'm doing a small talk show tonight. Hope you don't mind."

"It's alright, expect you to be doing something anyways for your book," Carlos said through muffled chews and Logan gave his friend a gentle smile.

"Would you like to come? You know, hang around backstage with the guests? Or maybe you can sit in the audience," Logan replied and Carlos shook his head.

"Actually, I think after this I'm going to go home. Maybe pop some popcorn, get into my pajamas and stuff, the usual," Carlos said rather dryly and Logan sighed.

"Not moping around thinking about rude brunettes or flirty journalists?"

"Not at all."

* * *

Carlos told Logan he had some errands to run and that he'll be back at home in his pajamas ready to watch his friend be live on late night television, Logan taking that little bit of information with a smile and platonic kiss to Carlos' cheek. The Latino hummed, giving a tiny wave goodbye before turning and beginning to make his way through the crowds on the streets. A quick little stop was in order first before heading back to his apartment though, his next stop just only a few blocks from where they were having their little lunch. The bookstore, with Logan's display of the book right in the front window and people already standing outside with the book reading it intently as if their lives depended on it. Well, Carlos supposed their _love lives _depended on Logan's advice, he wasn't really sure.

Just because he was Logan's assistant didn't mean that he was such an expert on Logan's book.

He admits it, he hasn't read _that _much of Logan's book. Maybe because he didn't want to really believe that any of that advice would do him good. And for everything that man had done to him, Carlos was still very man crazy and maybe ignorance was bliss in this certain subject. Nevertheless, he also knew Logan was right in somethings. . .well a _lot _of things. He had been putting his dreams on hold for a long time and now he had the opportunity to try and pursue them. Be on Broadway like he always wanted to be, maybe Logan really _was _right. . .

But Carlos was far too indecisive to decide to shun away dating for good.

Carlos stepped into the bookstore, it bustling with people buying their books and Carlos immediately went to the top sellers aisle to scope out Logan's book. Shouldn't be that hard to get his hands on a copy of the book, the store should be stocked up on them with how popular it is. And when Carlos' eyes glanced over the shelves, he smiled seeing a nice little row of the books on the higher shelves. He reached up on his tip-toes, trying to reach but to no avail, even jumping up with tongue poked out of the corner of his lips in concentration. He jumped once, twice, three times and his fingers didn't even brush against the spine of the books and he scoffed. Then he saw another hand easily reach up and pull one of the books off the shelf and handed it to Carlos, Carlos looking up to see a tall brunette with sunglasses perched on his nose smiling at him.

"Here you go, love," he said, voice suave and smooth and Carlos was sure it was even more dreamier than that journalist that came to the office today, Carlos taking the book with a blush and shy eyes.

"Thank you."

"Though if you ask me, that book is a whole bunch of mumbo jumbo. Don't want nothing false going into that pretty little head of yours," the man flirted, dazzling white teeth and Carlos blushed, letting out a silly little laugh that had him pursing his lips in embarrassment. But the man laughed along, leaning against the bookcase and tilting his glasses down so hazel eyes could give a good look over at Carlos' body. "What's your name, love?"

"Oh, uh well. . ."

"Don't want to tell me?" he asked and Carlos bit his lip.

"Well, you see, I promised my friend that I should take his advice when it comes to dating and-"

"Whoa, whoa there, love. Didn't say anything about dating you, just wanted to know your name," the man replied and Carlos wanted to hit his head with the book in his hands. _Duh_, not like he was asking you out, Carlos! Stupid, stupid! "But I wouldn't mind taking a pretty little thing like you out to some place nice. Been having a lot of trouble finding love lately. . .kinda lonely," the man replied with a sad little pout and Carlos gave a little 'aw'.

"Me too," Carlos said gently, holding the book to his chest as if he was a shy schoolgirl, "But don't worry, maybe you'll find that special someone," he said and the man smiled.

"Maybe I found them sooner than I thought," he replied and Carlos doesn't remember the bookstore and the shelves around him beginning to spin around so fast like they were right now. The man took a quick step forward, steadying Carlos and he gave a little laugh, "Whoa, careful there. Don't want you falling and hurting yourself."

"R-Right," Carlos stuttered out and the man glanced at his watch.

"Listen, love. I got to try and find my friend before he decides to try and leave the bookstore without me. . .maybe I'll catch you around here sometime?"

"Um, y-yeah," Carlos replied, smiling just a little bit too hard and a little bit too eager and the man reached down to take Carlos' hand and pull it to his lips to lay down a gentle kiss.

"Until next time, love. . .and my name is James by the way."

"James," Carlos breathed out and James smiled against his skin.

"Still won't tell me yours? Unless you prefer me calling you 'love'?"

"O-Oh! It's Carlos," Carlos quickly replied and James smiled again.

"Carlos, now that's a pretty name. Suitable for such a pretty person," he replied and once again, the area around Carlos seemed to be spinning extremely fast. James steadied him once more, smiling and Carlos giving a nervous little smile of his own. "I'll be seeing you later."

"Right. . .goodbye, James," Carlos said gently, James giving one last little kiss to his hand before a wink and pushing his sunglasses back up his nose as he turned on his heel and strode out the aisle. Carlos watched the taller man depart before looking back at the book in his hands. He stared at the cover long and hard before turning and placing it on the shelf closest to him and shoving hands into his pocket.

He'll take Logan's advice later.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's an update! And it's long too. And we're slowly delving into the main plot of this story, next chapter will be the beginning of Kogan. . .or the chapter after that, however it comes together. Anyways, thanks to Morte Giver, Ieeerr, IceRush, dnChristensen, Sygonia, abcnaley, ChelziSchmidtXD, darkblue91, pale-red-lips, EverlastingRusher, cellyjelly, nickyd92, Cookie Monster Giggles, CrazyKAMESFan13, FlowersSetAlight, Klaine's Child and suppressedanonymous for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"Luck must finally be on my side since I just found the sexiest little Latino wandering around the halls," James said with an eager grin to Kendall, the blond glancing down at the brunette's hands and beginning to frown.

"Where's the book?"

"What?"

"The _book_. James, you were supposed to be looking for the book!"

"And I _was. _But see, I found cute little Carlos wandering in the halls and I _was _going to just take the book and go but he was trying to reach the shelf and he was just too small and well I couldn't leave someone in distress like that so I helped him out. Kendall, if I see him a couple more times, I'm _so _getting laid."

The blond rolled his eyes, "Maybe you are a Chapter Eight afterall."

"Shut up! What do you know about who _is _and who _isn't _a Chapter Eight anyways!"

"I don't! That's why you should have got the book so we _can _know!"

There was a collective '_shh!_' their way and the two men pursed their lips, James rolling his eyes and beginning to direct Kendall towards the aisle where he discovered the books and simultaneously his new prey. James hummed, watching Kendall reach up to take the book off the shelf, "Should have asked for his number so I can call him and make a date. Don't know though, seemed like some of that stupid advice from Mitchell got to his head but not all the way through," James replied and Kendall flipped open to the first page. There was a dedication, to Carlos. . .and Kendall wondered if it was the same Carlos that James had met. Course, that would be impossible, the Carlos James met sounded like he was innocent and shy and looking for love. No way a person like that would be in a book so negative about romances and sexual relationships.

Kendall flipped a couple of pages, landing on a chapter with a header bold and large.

"'Self-Pleasure'?" Kendall asked aloud and the book was instantly snatched from his hands, James sticking his nose in it to read intently and the blond scoffed, checking his fingers for any paper cuts as James gave a groan.

"Not even anything juicy, it's just a bunch of boring tips about eating _chocolate_. What kind of self-pleasure is that?" James asked and Kendall took the book away from James again, flipping to the popular Chapter Eight to read what Logan Mitchell had wrote.

_**The Worse Kind of Men**_

_People always think that because a man may act chivalrous or charming, they are truly genuine. _

_That's a lie._

_Chivalry is dead along with all the men that don't have a hidden agenda when they take you out to dinner or giving you flowers or asking for your number when you barely know each other. That's the worse kind of man, those that prey on women and other men innocent and looking for the fairy-tale romance they so often dream of. These disgusting men play Prince Charming, dazzle themselves up and treat to movies and fine dining and fancy clothes, make you feel special until the 'Prince' wants something, sex. Then after you give yourself to them, thinking that he loves you now more than ever, he's done. He moves on to someone else, he takes away all the things that he gave you and he doesn't care if you feel hurt or if you genuinely felt he was the one._

_The one doesn't exist, there is no perfect human, there is no Prince Charming._

_There are only atrocious men that try to use their charm, their bodies, their money to sweep you off your feet and into their beds. Be alert, be wary and don't be naïve when it comes to dealing with men like this. Otherwise, you won't be finding 'happily ever after'._

"Sure sounds like you," Kendall said, hearing James give a huff.

"Well thanks for your useless comment, now let's focus on me trying to bang cute Carlos."

"Look, if he was looking at this book, someone must have told him about it."

"Who _hasn't _told everyone about this? That's why I need to bang him _now _before he wises up and tries to read that slop," James said with a disgusted tone and Kendall glanced back down at the book, flipping a couple more pages. Logan had a lot more than just that 'Prince Charming' archetype. There were men that always put things off, putting someone second to everything whether it be work, money, another woman or man. There were men that always beat around the bush, never coming out and saying 'I love you' and always talking about meaningless things rather than the relationships. And Kendall wondered how many bad relationships did Logan go through to write this book? Must be a bitter old man, it felt like there were _thousands _of stories about the worst kind of men.

Kendall placed the book back on the shelf, rubbing his arm and turning back to James.

"Come on, let's go to your place and have a couple of drinks."

"What's the celebration?"

"I don't care, I just want a drink," Kendall said and James smirked, nudging the blond in the arm.

"Alright then, yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Walking into James' apartment was always like walking into a sort of gamble. If the brunette was expecting company of the bedding variety, the lavish apartment would look amazing. Everything dusted and polished and sweet smelling candles burning with soft music playing to get someone nice in the mood. If not, the apartment looked like a junkyard with bottles of various liquors strewn all over the apartment that may or may not have a glass beside them half full. Sometimes there would be shoes left where James toed them off after walking inside, sometimes the couch cushions would be all out of place from James flopping on them too many times to watch his broken television. So when the two men arrived at the building and made their way to the floor where James resided on, to James' door and the brunette was digging his keys out of his pocket, Kendall held his breath just in case an old stench of yet to be washed clothes and possibly spoiled food hit him in the face.

There was none, Kendall seeing that the apartment was relatively clean, not clean for a bedmate since it still retained that bachelor atmosphere but clean to actually sit down and watch something on TV. Or whatever was on TV at this hour. Kendall toed his shoes off by the wall and the first closet, shedding his jacket and hanging it up as James walked in and took his shoes off as well.

"What do you want to drink? I got a new bottle of scotch, wanna try?"

"Just make me a gin and tonic or something," Kendall mumbled, James rolling his eyes as he made his way to his little mini bar, looking underneath the counter and grabbing the bottles of alcohol along with two nice clean glasses. Kendall moved to the window, James' apartment was one of those that were on the far side of Manhattan, giving a great view of the city's lights at night and he leaned against the wide panoramic window frame, sticking a hand in his pocket and giving a sigh. James looked up from pouring the tonic water inside the glass, grabbing his bottle of gin and some lemon garnishes, "What's up with you?" James asked and Kendall sighed.

"Just. . .I don't know. Thinking about that book."

"Don't, we both agreed it's a bullshit book and isn't worth our time."

"Wondered what kind of bitter spinster he is. Like, he's probably in the bed jacking off cause he can't get a good lay with his prudish attitude," Kendall said with a wry smile and James gave a hearty laugh.

"Gross, don't want to think about some prudish old guy jacking off cause he's sexually frustrated," James chuckled and Kendall gave a laugh himself, turning around and walking over to the bar to grab his glass and take a sip, let the alcohol burn on his tongue and down his throat with a sour squirt of lemon to his lips.

"Sorry for the visual then. . .wish he put a picture in there or something. Like an about the author. . .so mysterious. . ."

"What's mysterious about it? We agree, middle aged crotchety old guy that can't get laid and is therefore, taking it out on hot young guys like us cause we're getting more than he'll _ever _get."

"You mean you, I haven't bagged anyone in a month," Kendall said rather discouragingly and James scoffed.

"Because you're all backwards, man. You court, you bed, and you try to hold on to them but admit it, you get _bored_. I mean, I respect you _trying _to be satisfied but once you fucked them, what else are they really good for, right?" James said with a shrug and Kendall gave a little shudder.

"God, it's scary how _accurate _that book was about you."

"No talk of that book while we're in my home!" James shouted and Kendall laughed, moving over to the brown sofa while James continued to pour his scotch and Kendall grabbed the remote to flick on the television, seeing the picture display in black and white. Kendall gave a scoff, "You really need to get your TV fixed."

"Hey, I like it, it's kind of cool. Makes me feel all retro swinger-ish. Besides, you know I don't even watch television that often. I'm usually creating my own entertainment in the bedroom."

"Not recently though."

"Talk about my non-existent sex life at the moment is also banned from my home," James said bitterly, taking a swig of the scotch bottle as Kendall rolled his eyes and flipped through the channels, drinking from his glass as he did so. Nothing was on, he figured that, just late night shows and the news. What else could they really watch besides that? Maybe a movie, James did have an impressive movie collection. Though then again, 30% of that collection was porn (well 30% James willingly admitted to, Kendall still believed the playboy was lying through his teeth) and he wasn't really up to seeing some people going at it on the screen to serve as a reminder to the both of them that they hadn't had sex in a _good _while. He sighed, moving to the bar counter as James was leaving, grabbing the bottle of scotch that James was holding.

"I think I will try it," Kendall said and James winked.

"Good on the throat and tastes great on your tongue," he said, walking over to the couch and grabbing the remote to flip to some talk show as Kendall popped open the bottle and began to pour it over the slightly melting ice.

"_We got a great show for you tonight! Our first guest is from a little town in Texas and now soaring to new heights here in our own Manhattan. With his new book that is creating a storm in the love and dating world, here's Logan Mitchell!_" The host announced and Kendall heard some choking behind him, probably James gagging on his drink in shock, he wasn't really paying attention anyways.

"Look! That's him right there!" James shouted, Kendall rolling his eyes and giving a groan as he turned away from the bar to see what his friend was pointing at on the television. Black and white the pictures were, Kendall having to squint his eyes and mentally comment how James needed to get another television and fast, but he could make out two figures smiling at the camera and one of them was shorter than the other. He took a couple steps forward, sitting down and unintentionally blocking James' view of the TV to look upon the smaller figure. Charming smile with dimples prominent at the cheeks and gorgeous row of white teeth, hair black or brown Kendall couldn't tell cause of the television set but it was combed and styled neat and professional. And his suit was rich and dark, this guy must had a lot of money and he was rocking back and forth on the heels of his shiny black loafers with hands behind his back.

This guy was _cute._

"_This _is Logan Mitchell? Are you sure? Like, he didn't come out on accident or anything?" Kendall asked in confusion and James shook his head.

"No, _that's _him. _That's _the guy that ruined my sex life for good with his stupid book."

". . .He's actually kinda cute," Kendall commented. Kinda cute? Logan was _extremely _cute. . .pretty fuckable too. James gave a scoff, Kendall looking over his shoulder to see the brunette pouting.

"Well. . .yeah, I guess he's cute. But he's the reason I'm not getting anyone in bed with me and therefore, he's ugly and I hate him."

"Shh," Kendall replied, seeing the host speaking into the microphone and announcing Logan and his book, apparently on the Top Sellers list for the second week in a row. He heard James gasp, astonished.

"Don't shush me! This is my hou-"

"Shhh!" Kendall snapped, giving the brunette a glare before turning back to focus full attention to the television screen.

"_So Mr. Mitchell, we hear this is your first time being in New York, how do you like it so far?_" the host asked and Logan gave a small little shrug, still smiling pleasantly at the camera.

"_I love it here! Could do a little bit better with taxis though._"

"_Rude drivers?_"

"_More like some rude clients in particular_," Logan said, Kendall not missing that sound of annoyance in his voice and James was by his side in a second, staring at the television with interest and wide eyes.

"Hey, he's the guy we stole a taxi from!" James pointed out with surprise and then his eyes widened, "Oh shit, _Carlos _was the Latino guy with him, I remember now!. . .But I still want him though, I mean, he didn't _seem _to be like Logan is."

"You won't even be able to get to Carlos now if they're somehow connected, Mr. Chapter Eight," Kendall said, eyes focusing intensely on the screen and James frowned.

"I said no mention of that book in my home!"

"_Shh! _I'm trying to hear!"

"Don't shush me! And who cares what he has to-"

"_Shh!_" Kendall hissed and James growled, getting up off the couch to walk to the bar and pour himself another glass of scotch.

"Just wait, that prude isn't going to look so cute to you when he gets to you, you'll see," James warned and Kendall rolled his eyes before turning back to the television set. He watched as Logan's eyelashes fluttered and his smile just grew brighter from the compliment of his writing, little gentle laugh that made Kendall want to sigh and smile and laugh himself. He really was gorgeous, Kendall was expecting someone to be old, to be bitter and deserving to be alone that had written that book. Not someone so young, so handsome and should be getting women _and_ men beating down his door to just have five seconds alone in a closet.

Kendall of course, would prefer an hour in the bed.

Or two.

Or three.

Some in the shower too.

"_Amazing isn't it? Before your book hit the shelves, I'm sure most of us would agree with me how the number one advice for dating, love and sex was to run down, pick up a copy of New Town and flip to K's column, am I right?_" the host asked, applause coming from the audience and Kendall found himself smiling even more at the mention of his secret pen name and his column. But instead of seeing that little smile on Logan's face, Kendall's smile began to dim from seeing a frown, almost hint of disgust on the writer's features.

"_Yes…I've heard about 'K'._"

"_How would you think about doing a collaboration with them? Bet you two together could come up with the romance guide of the century_," the man complimented and Logan scoffed, crossing his arms and Kendall felt his heart begin to beat in nerves.

"_Well I wouldn't want to do a collaboration with them even if my career was on the line. I believe this 'K', whoever they are, is a fraud. Their advice is menial, chauvinistic and misleading. And very repetitive too, it isn't going to help anyone. Matter of fact, I believe 'K' is a man, and his advice is to lure unsuspecting women and men of all orientations to shady and suspicious characters under a false pretense that it is truly love. He fools them to give sex, he fools them to take it as love and he fools and plays with all of his readers. He is a despicable being and I wouldn't even touch the page his column is on._"

…**Well**.

Kendall stared at the screen, jaw hanging in shock from Logan picking apart his work ethics, his morals and the host was trying to shake the rather surprised statement from the writer as well, straightening his tie and giving a nervous chuckle.

"_Oh, well I'm sure K isn't what you're making him _**_or_**_ her out to be._"

"_Well I do. He goes right along with the other men I described in Chapter Eight._"

Kendall's eyes widened and James rushed over with scotch spilling over his hand, other hand pointing with big smile on his face.

"Ha! I knew it! Is he still hot for you, Kendall?" James mocked and Kendall frowned, reaching over and turning off the television set before leaning back and still staring at the blank screen. Fraud? Menial? Chauvinistic? Kendall was _far_ from those things! How dare he slander his work on national television for all to see! Didn't see Kendall giving a well worded review on Logan's prudish uptight book! Kendall was actually gritting his teeth, his fingers balling into fists and he shot up from his spot on the couch.

"I'm leaving," Kendall said, green eyes darkening and James frowned.

"Hey, don't go. Look, it's late, I'm sure no one is even up to see that. Plus, no one watches that show anyways," James replied and Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But what he _said_. I mean, what the hell! I know what's going on with him, just remove all of that old person talk, I bet he's not getting laid and now he's just taking it out on everyone else with that stupid book of his. Top Sellers for the second week, ha! I bet it's fixed, I bet he's bribing them to take that slop worthy written piece so everyone would buy it and he'd get rich," Kendall hissed and James smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Someone's got their pissy pants on," James commented and Kendall scowled.

"Shut up. Bet you're happy that you were right about him biting me in the ass."

"Yes cause I enjoy the moments when you were wrong and I was right. Just like I will greatly enjoy the moment when I get that sexy little Latino in bed with me."

"How do you know _for sure_ he isn't a spinster like Logan?"

"He isn't, got that look in his eyes. Puppy love and I know just the treats to get him yelping for me."

Kendall rolled his eyes, turning on his heel and heading towards the door, "I'm going. Have fun with your fantasy that will never come true."

"It'll come true, I'm James Diamond. Not even the friend of the man set out to kill the swinger's life can resist a face like this," he heard James boast and Kendall just gave a sigh, opening the door and closing it behind him. He leaned against the wood, closing his eyes and nostrils flaring. Nothing to get worked up over, Kendall. James was right, no one is up at this time of hour to begin with and no one is watching that show. People will still read _New __Town_, will still read his column. Nothing to worry, that spinster wasn't going to ruin his career.

But that wasn't the full reason Kendall was bitter.

More of it was because dammit, Logan Mitchell had to have been the cutest spinster he's seen in his life.

* * *

Kendall came into work the next day with everyone mumbling amongst each other, avoiding eye contact with him and not even giving a smile in his direction as he raised an eyebrow at his co-workers in confusion. He approached his office, Stephanie now reading a book on famous horror directors as she bobbed her foot.

"Morning Stephanie," Kendall said and the woman glanced up at him.

"Mr. Griffin is expecting you in his office," she told and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why everyone is acting all weird around me?" he asked and Stephanie gave a shrug.

"I don't know the reason he's asking for you, just know you better get your ass up to his office before he gets mad," Stephanie said simply, flipping back open to her spot on the book as Kendall gave her a blank stare and sighed, moving to turn around and head down the hallway to the right in the direction of the head of New Town magazines. No one lingered down this hall unlike around the areas where the writers and editors worked. It had a tense air around it, Kendall walking with fast beating heart thudding rapidly in his chest. He hadn't been to see Mr. Griffin in a long time, practically _no _one sees Mr. Griffin unless it was for something _really _bad. A flubbed article, bad subject, wrong source for information, Mr. Griffin was running a business and wasn't intending on getting mistakes from any of his writers. No one wants to read mistakes, they wanted something good.

And Kendall felt his palms beginning to sweat, wondering where did he manage to slip up that required a call from Mr. Griffin.

He approached the door, giving a gentle knock and heart feeling ready to pop out of his chest as he heard the man's suave, 'Come in' and Kendall opened the door to step inside. Animals all adorned the walls, stuffed and mounted on plaques or in their entirety and placed in certain positions to imitate their natural habitat. A bearskin rug was on the black floor, Mr. Griffin seated behind a large red maple desk with golden nameplate right in the center beaming proud and intimidating. Mr. Griffin had a black pen twirled in his fingers, pointing to the small chair that was seated in front of his desk, "Sit, Mr. Knight," he more ordered than requested, Kendall giving a feverish nod and quickly walking to take his spot. The chair was short, very very small and Kendall felt like everything was going to come crumbling on top of him at any moment. Mr. Griffin leaned back in his large, black leather chair, tapping the black pen against the shiny wood of his desk. "Do you know why you are here, Mr. Knight?"

"No, sir. I don't," Kendall said and Mr. Griffin gave a small smile.

"Do you know what happened last night on a late night show?" he asked and Kendall gulped. Surely he wasn't talking about the show that Logan was on, was he? Mr. Griffin didn't watch television, he deemed television to be for people that didn't have any interesting hobbies like he did such as hunting exotic animals or rhythmic ribbon dancing, too bland or boring for someone as eccentric as Mr. Griffin. Please let it not be that, please let it not be that Mr. Griffin heard Logan trashing his column.

"I, uh, I haven't been able to watch television as of lately," Kendall said and Mr. Griffin hummed.

"That so. Well a lot of people had managed to find time out of their meaningless and irrelevant schedule to watch a late night show featuring an author that goes by Logan Mitchell. Wrote some self-help book on love, romance and he mentioned your 'secret' column," Mr. Griffin explained and Kendall realized how hot the room was slowly beginning to get, how uncomfortable and nerve-wracking the situation was becoming. Mr. Griffin leaned forward on his elbows, resting his chin on his hands. "He ripped your column apart and this morning, one of the editors notified me how many people dropped their subscriptions to New Town magazine. . .that means that I'm losing money because Logan Mitchell pointed out _your _mistake."

"Mr. Griffin, let me be able to defend-"

"You're fired."

The wind was knocked from Kendall's chest, the man in front of him going back to playing with his black pen and clicking the button over once, twice, three times until Kendall remembered how to breathe and shook his head.

"M-Mr. Griffin, _please_-"

"As much as I love people begging, I don't have time for any of your excuses. We need to overcome Cuda magazine and this book Mitchell wrote-"

"Sir, I understand that and I assure you that what Mitchell wrote in his book is nothing but false facts and deliberately is trying to stifle relationships instead of helping them," Kendall quickly rattled off, mind not even fully aware of what his mouth was quickly speaking and Mr. Griffin paused, scratching his chin and giving a small hum.

"Really now? Is that your own bitter opinion or the truth?" he asked and Kendall licked his lower lip, hands jittery and filled with a nervous energy.

"Mr. Griffin, I don't believe that Mitchell wrote this book to help anyone. I believe that somewhere in his life, he was hurt _badly _and now wants to take out his misery on others that are living well happy and loving relationships. I bet that if there was someone out there in Manhattan that this Mitchell came across that really caught his eye, he would throw out all the things that he said in his book and go after them!"

"So you're saying that Mr. Mitchell doesn't really _believe _in what he's preaching, just living in a bitter mood."

"Yes. I believe, I _know _that Logan Mitchell isn't this higher-than-thou, content without sex or love man. Sir, if I can prove to you that Logan Mitchell is the same as everyone else, someone that desires love and sex and a partner, I'll write the biggest expose on him and we'll publish it in New Town and gain back all those subscribers lost," Kendall pitched, heart rapid as Mr. Griffin gave a little smile.

"Interesting. . .very interesting, Mr. Knight. . .okay, I'm feeling rather giddy now. Do your expose on Logan Mitchell and maybe I'll promote you to a higher office than home & garden. Maybe a main editor for our magazine. . .that is, _if _you can do it."

"I can do it, sir. I won't let you down."

"Good, because you already know what's going to happen to you if you do," Mr. Griffin said with grim eyes and a bright white smile that Kendall nervously smiled back at. Mr. Griffin glanced down at the papers on his desk, "Leave."

And with that, Kendall quickly got out of the small chair and hurried his way out of the executive's office, closing the door fast behind him and leaning against the wood to give a heavy sigh and try to think through what he just said. How was he supposed to find out everything on Logan Mitchell, his personal life and his past sex life without even knowing how to contact him or where to find him. And it wasn't like he could just walk up to the office asking to sit down with Logan or else he would just give himself away. No way would Logan blab to a journalist about his sex life telling he was hurt, no, he was going to maintain that tough and 'down with love' persona like he was expected to.

He was so fucked.

Kendall trudged down the halls, heart heavy and worried about what the heck he was supposed to be doing as he moved and approached his office with Stephanie still flipping through the pages of her book.

"You have someone waiting for you on line 1, a Mr. James Diamond," Stephanie noted as Kendall opened his door and Kendall gave an annoyed groan. Now what was it that James wanted, especially when he didn't really have time to listen to the brunette either complaining about how horny he was getting without having someone to sleep yet or bragging on how he was so going to bag Carlos. Kendall was just irritated, very very irritated as he stepped inside his office and made his way to his own desk to grab the phone off the hook and press the first button on the edge of the base unit.

"Hello?"

"Guess what, Kendall?" James' smug voice asked and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Does it have anything to do with Carlos?"

"Yes! Okay, so I went down to the bookstore just in case, checking you know and there he was at the little coffee shop right next door! Told me he was on lunch break and we sat together, chit-chat, had a nice cup of coffee and some pastries. God, he's so cute Kendall. He scoops so much sugar in his coffee and honey, bet his mouth is the _sweetest _thing you'll ever taste."

"James, I'm really not in the mood right now for this," Kendall said, rubbing his forehead and he heard James give a pitying sigh.

"Still upset about what Mr. Mitchell said last night on TV?"

"Yes! James, there was mass amount of people unsubscribing to the magazine after that incident and my boss almost _fired _me for it!" Kendall hissed into the phone. He needed a drink, he _really _needed a drink.

"Well you said 'almost' so everything is fine, right?"

"No, far from that. I told my boss that I'm going write this big expose on Logan but how am I even supposed to do that without giving away my identity? I don't even know how to get close to him. . ."

And then it clicked, Kendall's eyes widening with apprehension.

"James, you think that Carlos works with Logan? Or is in close contact with Logan?" Kendall asked over the phone, sitting down in his chair and beginning to absently bite his nails.

"Yeah, maybe. I didn't ask him about work, kinda wanted him to be focused on _me_."

"Set up a date with Carlos. And try to convince him to make it a double date."

"_Double date?_ Dude, I _hate _double dates!"

"This is for my job, you owe me for all those people that _I _helped set you up with. When are you two going to meet up again?"

"I told him I'll be at the coffee shop again tomorrow afternoon for lunch together," James explained and Kendall rubbed his chin, mind going into a plan.

"Good. I'll be there listening in. Talk him up about Logan, try to see if he knows what kind of guy Logan might be interested in and then suggest a double date with you and Carlos and Logan and me. But don't use my name, just say it's a good friend of yours."

"What do you have planned?" James asked and Kendall grinned.

"Don't worry your pretty head, Kendall Knight has to get working on the biggest expose ever."


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's another update. I'm really trying to type and keep all of my stories on a consistent update schedule so. . .yeah. Anyways, thanks to saratastic, Mento Drive, maxie2000, lilygirl42001, klolo8, Houbjee, Cal85, 3crazymX3, Kendalls LogieBear, Water's Cat, CrazyKAMESFan13, waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092, Cookie Monster Giggles, IceRush, suppressedanonymous, nickyd92, lilygirl420001, FlowersSetAlight and Koganlover6240 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"Is it _really _necessary for you to be here? I mean, you expect me to be able to talk Carlos up and put the suave moves on him with you peering behind this newspaper like some stalker creep?" James asked Kendall in annoyance and the blond frowned.

"I'm just listening in. Plus, I believe my presence will serve as a reminder to make sure you steer the conversation towards the direction I want it to go. Remember, we want to walk away with a planned double date for the both of us," Kendall replied and James scoffed, rolling his eyes as he gestured to Kendall's face.

"And are these thick framed goofy glasses part of a 'disguise' should anyone recognize you?" the brunette asked and Kendall's eyebrows furrowed.

"They're for reading, don't be a prat about this, James."

"I just want to be able to talk to Carlos and not have to worry about you just _watching _us!"

"And I won't! I'm listening!" Kendall snapped right back, his eyes glancing from behind the paper to look both ways coming down the street for any sight of the Latino male. It was already noon, where was he? Kendall only hoped that Logan wasn't trying to keep Carlos from coming here someway somehow, what kind of friend or employer would meddle in someone elses' love life. Then again, Logan was perfectly content meddling with everyone elses' love life, why the hell not screw with one more? He bit his lower lip, the cool Manhattan breeze blowing over his skin and ruffling the pages of the newsprint as James leaned back in his chair.

"All I'm saying is that if you get caught listening in on us and chase Carlos away, I'll never forgive you."

"I have a hard time believing that. You're not one to hold a grudge," Kendall muttered and James' cheeks flushed, mouth opening to say something witty but his eyes began to widen as he saw something down the street and Kendall turned to see just what his brunette friend was ogling at. His eyes widened too, seeing not only Carlos approaching the coffee shop but _Logan _as well, the brunette dressed in just as fine of a suit as he wore on the late night show. Yes, brunette, chocolate kind of color and Kendall couldn't see the exact shade of his eyes through those tinted sunglasses even though the sky was a mild grey and the sun wasn't exactly beating down on the busy city streets. Kendall felt James tug the paper to cover his own face, nervous expression in his eyes and on his lips.

"What's _he _doing here?"

"Don't know, maybe Carlos invited him," Kendall muttered, trying to be discreet as he peered around the paper's edge and watched the two men enter the patio area of the shop to sit down at the table in front of them. He could see Carlos flitting about in nerves, his eyes darting around most likely looking for where James was while Logan leaned his chin on the back of his hand, disinterested frown on his lips.

"_Why _would Carlos invite _him?_ Invite that stickler? That prude? That-"

"Shh," Kendall whispered and James nudged the blond in annoyance.

"Always shushing me around this guy, just what-"

"_Shh!_" Kendall shushed again, his eyes going back as Carlos leaned forward over the table to Logan.

"You know, Logan, I'm pretty sure I can handle this by myself," the male said gently and Logan gave a scoff.

"I don't trust this guy, Carlos."

"But you haven't even _met_ him!"

"Doesn't matter, I know that all men are the same and this guy sounds _no _different. He's probably after your body, that's all he wants from you and you're already in his disgusting little grasp."

"_Disgusting?_" James hissed and Kendall motioned for the brunette to be quiet and not give themselves away as Carlos gave a small sigh.

"But James is so wonderful, Logan. He's sweet and funny and his smile is so _gorgeous. _Well, all of him is very gorgeous. His hair, his eyes and his nose is so _cute_-"

"Carlos, Carlos," Logan slowed the man down from gushing, a little blush tinting over Carlos' tan skin as Logan took off his glasses, "I understand that you're happy about this John-"

"James."

"Like it matters. _Anyways_, I just want you to be careful. You're so. . .innocent and you don't see the bad in people. I don't want you getting hurt again over some guy and wasting precious time of your life on him, okay?"

". . .Okay," Carlos said with a heavy sigh and Logan crossed his arms.

"Speaking of which, where the hell is he supposed to be? I thought he was supposed to be waiting for _you_. What could he be doing that is _so _important that he can keep you waiting?" Logan asked with a harsh tone and Kendall shuddered. It was going to be very hard to manage to follow through with his plan on this guy, _very _hard.

"Well he might be running just a teeny bit late. It's understandable, you know how hard it is to get a taxi around here," Carlos said sweetly and Logan sighed.

"Especially for me. Every taxi driver ignores me and if there's a puddle near by, puts in the extra effort to drive through it and try to splash me." Logan gave his head a little shake, "Ever since I wrote that book, I've been the number one enemy to 85% of Manhattan. No one looks my way, no one wants to give me a ride, not my fault I finally exposed them to the fact that their relationships are on the rocks. Better to be living in reality than some ignorant wonderland."

". . .Wouldn't you want to date someone?" Carlos asked, "You must be lonely, Logan."

"I'm perfectly fine, Carlos. Besides, I doubt anyone will be flocking to date someone like me with how I feel about relationships."

"It wouldn't hurt though. To try. I mean, there might be one guy out there that thinks the same way as you do and is just dying to get the chance to meet you and have. . .intellectual discussions on dating and-"

"Then he'll be a nice friend, not a romantic partner," Logan said with a little smile and Kendall bit his lip. Okay, so a hard-edged kind of personality wouldn't work on Logan, wouldn't be enough to get close to Logan's heart. Carlos rested his chin on his hands, "How about someone that hasn't read your book yet then?"

"_Everyone _read my book by now, Carlos. Or at least heard of it. Face it, the only way someone would have _not _read my book or even knew who I was would be if they just came from the moon," Logan said with a laugh and Carlos sighed.

"An astronaut, I bet he'd be very intelligent."

"Yes, I _would _find having a partner with a decent intellect attractive," Logan said with a little smile and Kendall began to smile as well. This was gold, absolute _gold_. So Logan was looking for someone intelligent and also someone that didn't know of his rise to stardom through his book. Seemed simple enough but still, there needed to be more. Logan didn't seem like that kind of guy to let anyone close to him, most likely he'll keep Kendall at bay even if the blond feigned he didn't knew a thing about the writer or acted like he was the most intelligent man in the world. The bottle green eyes glanced over towards Carlos, at the way the man was shyly biting his lower lip and large brown eyes filled with innocence and naivety. . ._that's it._

"There's a costume shop around here, right?" Kendall whispered to James and the brunette looked at the blond in confusion.

"Well. . .yeah but-"

"Your time to shine, big guy. I'll be right back." And with that, Kendall slowly got up and snuck away from the table, Logan and Carlos not even noticing the blond. James watched with wide eyes before he peered from behind the newspaper Kendall left behind the same moment Carlos just so happened to glance over in his direction. The Latino's eyes sparkled at the sight of James, James not fighting the smile on his face as Carlos gave a little wave.

"James! How long have you been sitting there?" Carlos asked cheerfully and James got up from his seat to move to their table, not missing how Logan's eyes grew dark and predatory as he sat down beside Carlos. He leaned over, giving a little innocent kiss to Carlos' cheek.

"Just got here, love. Came in from the coffee shop with my paper and decided to have a little read," James replied and Carlos smiled. Both of them heard Logan clear his throat, Carlos biting his lower lip again as he gestured to the brunette sitting across from him. "Um, James, this is my very good friend, Logan Mitchell."

"Very nice to meet you, Logan," James said ever so politely and stuck his hand out for Logan to take hold and shake but the writer stared at James with stern eyes and crossed arms.

"What are you doing hanging around Carlos?" Logan questioned and James slowly retracted his hand back to his side, looking at Carlos warily.

"Uh, I thought _you _and I were supposed to be having lunch," James said with a little smile and Carlos gave a little smile back.

"Well, Logan _really _wanted to meet you and he _promised _he'll act polite. . .right, Logan?" Carlos asked and Logan gave a little shrug.

"I'll act polite. Right after I know just what it is that he's planning on doing with you."

"Nothing vulgar or anything like that," James said with a frown himself, "In fact, I was hoping Carlos if maybe you and I could go on a date. How does seeing a show on Broadway sound to you?" James asked with a smile and Carlos' eyes brightened, his smile growing bigger and bigger.

"Oh really? James, you're so-"

"So you have money, huh?" Logan asked and James looked back at the brunette, Logan watching him closely and James scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah, I have money."

"And I bet you intend on taking Carlos out on the town and spoiling him rotten?" Logan asked with a small smile and James glanced over to Carlos, taking the male's hand and holding it to his lips to give a gentle kiss.

"Well, I fully intend-"

"'To take him out to dinner and pay everything, put Carlos on a pedestal and treat him like royalty'," Logan so snappily recited and James pursed his lips, actually scared that the brunette just said _exactly _what he was about to say. His eyes darted around, wondering just when the hell was Kendall supposed to be back as he gave an unsure gulp.

"Well. . .I was in fact hoping that maybe it could be a double date. Carlos and I and you with one of my very _dear _friends," James said, that dark look in Logan's eyes not disappearing in the slightest. In fact, looked like Logan just got _angrier_. Carlos gave a little smile, clasping his hands together. "I love that idea! The four of us could go to a show, or go dancing. Or a game! I've never been to a baseball game before," Carlos said and James grinned, taking the Latino's hand in his and letting his thumb run over the back of his hand.

"Well I'll be sure you get tickets right above the dugout and you catch that winning ball," James said and Carlos beamed, holding James' hand tight while Logan's lips turned into a distasteful frown.

"So you're the type of man that gets his friends and gangs up on your prey," Logan criticized and Carlos shot Logan a look.

"Logan! James wouldn't do anything like that! He's a _gentleman_."

Logan hummed, not buying it at all and James _really _wished that Kendall would come back from wherever the hell he decided to disappear to as he whirled his head around to look for the blond. "Who are you looking for? Expecting someone? Are you going behind Carlos' back? _Who is he?_" Logan rattled off his questions and Carlos frowned the same time James' eyes lightened from seeing Kendall approaching the coffee shop with the glasses perched on his nose.

"Oh look! There goes my good friend right now!" James said, waving his hand and Kendall moved to where the three of them were sitting, James noting a shy and pleasant look in Kendall's eyes. Logan stared up and down Kendall's frame as Kendall shook James' hand.

"Afternoon, James," Kendall said in a light voice, hint of a Southern twang in his tone and James raised an eyebrow as the blond stood up to straighten his tie, "I'm afraid I can't sit with you now for the time being, I need to get back home and have everything all nice and settled."

"Settled? Did you just move here?" Carlos asked in curiosity and Kendall smiled, moving over to shake Carlos' hand with a beaming white smile.

"Why yes sir I did, pleasure to make you're acquaintance Mister."

"Oh, Carlos. Carlos Garcia, it's nice to meet a good friend of James," Carlos said with a little smile himself and then the man gestured over to Logan, James seeing that Logan was starting to look uncomfortable, _bothered _even. . .upset that Kendall didn't go over to him first perhaps? "And this is my very good friend-"

"Oh, hold on for a second," Kendall said with wide green eyes, placing hands on his hips as he walked over to Logan and gestured a polite finger to the writer, "Are you?"

Logan gave a little smile, "Yes, yes I am-"

"Wallace Mitchellson!" Kendall said with a delighted smile and Logan paused, confusion overcoming the brunette's face as James tried to stifle a laugh. James always knew the blond had a way with creating a character, deciding he was going to enjoy the show and lean back in his chair throwing an arm around Carlos' shoulders. Logan blinked, trying to regain his calm exterior and show he wasn't fazed as he gave a polite smile.

"Well, no. Not Mitchellson, my last name is Mitchell."

"Oh!" Kendall slapped his palm on his forehead, closing his eyes and letting out a groan, "My apologies, how stupid of me. Mr. Wallace Mitchell."

"No. Not _Wallace _Mitchell, _Logan _Mitchell," Logan corrected again, staring at Kendall and already James could try and see if the blond was possibly joking around with him. Kendall nodded his head, "Oh. . .well that don't ring a bell at all."

Logan's eyes widened in confusion as Kendall reached down to take the newspaper off the table, "Is this today's paper? I haven't been so up to date with the news lately, gotta keep informed you know."

"Excuse me?" Logan piped up, his face flushed and James grinned as Kendall turned back around to face the flustered writer. Logan cleared his throat, "Pardon me for saying but are you _really _saying you don't know who I am?"

"No sir, 'fraid not."

"Logan Mitchell? Acclaimed author for writing 'Stay Home Cupid'? On the Best Seller list for two weeks straight and counting?" Logan said, each question hopefully trying to jog Kendall's false memory and the blond gave a small shake of the head 'no'. The brunette gave a pout, "It's a book practically going _worldwide_, how could you have _not _heard about it? Even the ungrateful slobs the book talks about _knows _about it!"

And Logan decided to remember that James and Carlos were still there at the table, shooting a glare at James and the arm casually wrapped around Carlos that James removed and placed back to his side as James turned his head and began to whistle a little tune. Kendall gave a light chuckle, drawing Logan's attention away and James felt Carlos take his hand to place his arm back around his shoulders, the male giving a flirty little smile that James reciprocated.

"Well sir, I've been out of this world for a good while," Kendall chuckled again, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and as he raised his arm, something fell out of his inner coat pocket. He gave a sigh, crouching down and picking up what James saw was a blue and white badge. "Darn NASA badge, can never stay inside my coat," Kendall scolded the object and James saw Logan's eyes widen in amazement.

"You're an _astronaut?_"

"Why yes sir," Kendall said with a grin and Logan stared with slightly slacked jaw, James beginning to grin. Kendall already had him hooked, that little sparkle in Logan's eye was _complete _interest. The brunette shook his head, crossing his arms and trying to not look like he was intrigued by that little statement and the blond's charming little grin, light blush on his cheek as he asked, "Well then, what's your name? Maybe I've heard about you in the papers."

"My name?. . .Ken."

"Ken?"

"Ken. . .Schmidt. _Major _Ken Schmidt, at your service Mr. Logan Mitchell," Kendall said with a grin, taking his hand out to firmly shake Logan's and Logan stared up at the blond's face. Clearly Logan wasn't _wanting _to believe this, all of this _was _too good to be true. The writer hummed, releasing his grip on Kendall's hand and moving to rest his chin on his palm.

"So _Major_, are you here to stay?"

"Yes I am, Mr. Mitchell. Haven't been able to do much just yet, and my good 'ole buddy here James was all talking to me this morning about getting out this Saturday with his date and he'll set me up with one too but you know, I'm not really a 'partying' kinda guy," Kendall said, digging into his other coat pocket and pulling out a wooden pipe to bite on the edge of it, "Matter of fact, my idea of a nice time is just curling up by my fireplace with a good book smoking my pipe."

"_Really?_" And Logan's voice sounded so light, so dream-felt, so _lovestruck_. Kendall nodded, Logan shaking his head again and trying to shake that little strange lovey-dovey bug out of his system as he cleared his throat. "I mean, oh."

"Yes. . .well Carlos, James. . .Mr. Mitchell, bye." And as quick as he came, Kendall turned on his heel and walked away from the table and down the street away from the coffee shop, Logan watching the blond leave with wide eyes. Once Kendall was a good distance away, Carlos reached over and grabbed Logan's hands tightly in his own, "Logan he's wonderful!"

"Carlos-"

"James, where are we going for our little double date?" Carlos asked eagerly and Logan blushed red.

"I never agreed to going on any date!" Logan snapped and Carlos gave a pouting look, eyes soft and gentle.

"Please Logan? He seems like such a sweetheart and he's _exactly _what you like!"

"That's just the thing, men like that just don't fall from the sky," Logan said and James grinned.

"They do if they're in a rocket," James joked and laughed, Carlos laughing along with the brunette beside him as he gave a playful nudge. Logan wasn't laughing, only looking at James with a suspicious expression and Carlos gripped his hands tighter.

"Come on Logan, it'll be nice. You've been working ever since we've been here, why can't we have a little fun with two nice guys?"

"Carlos-"

"_Please?_" Carlos plead and Logan looked at his friend with soft eyes before turning to James and the eyes looking stern.

". . .Fine," he grumbled out and Carlos cheerfully got out of his chair to give Logan a hug.

"Thank you! We're going to have fun, promise!" Carlos chirped as James began to get onto his feet and glance down at his watch.

"I better get going, Carlos. Gotta try and beat out that traffic and get a taxi. . .how about you give me your number so I can call you and see where your address is so that way Saturday me and Kenny can go and pick you two up," James said with a grin and Carlos nodded his head, moving to grab a pencil from out of the small messenger bag he brought with him along with a sticky note. He jotted his number down and handed it to James, the brunette taking it with a goofy little grin.

"Where are we going to go?" Carlos asked and James placed a finger to his own lips, giving a little wink.

"It's going to be a secret," James said and Carlos smiled, James leaning down to give Carlos a gentle kiss on the cheek. "See you around, love," James whispered into Carlos' ear.

The light coo that escaped from Carlos' lips as James moved away made the brunette smile again, giving a wave to Logan before hurriedly walking down the street in the same direction that Kendall had went, figuring the blond couldn't have gone too far.

* * *

Kendall was sitting on a bench in front of a small little suit store, his foot bobbing up and down to a tune inside his head when James approached him and sat down beside him on the stone bench. The brunette gave a goofy smile, "_Major _Ken Schmidt?"

"First little part of my name and from that Schmidt Co. store across the street, it was all I could think of," Kendall explained, taking his glasses off and sticking them into his coat pocket. "Couldn't tell him my real name, wouldn't want him to catch on to who I really was or what I'm really after."

"Which is what? You never told me your _master _expose plan," James said and Kendall leaned forward, giving a sly little grin.

"Step 1 of my plan is complete, assuming that you managed to talk Carlos into doing the double date. Did you?"

"Yeah. This Saturday it's going to be you and Logan with me and Carlos. . .but _what's _your _plan?_" James asked exhausted and Kendall scooted closer.

"Step 1 was meeting Logan Mitchell and establishing a different identity that he could easily open up to and grow close to. Step 2: _Seducing _Logan Mitchell. After our little double date, I plan on continuing to grow closer and take him out any time possible, make sure he has the time of his life with me around. And he won't ever suspect anything with my 'kind and naïve lil' ole astronaut ways'," Kendall said, feigning that Southern accent and giving a smile. "Step 3-"

"Sleep with him. . .right?" James asked and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"No."

"_No?_ But isn't that the point-"

"If I sleep with Logan, it won't prove anything. Besides, if I initiate having sex with him, he'll believe that everything I did for him was a ruse and the entire expose would be ruined. I need _him _to want to have sex with _me_. Not even just that, I need _him _desiring love and compassion and comfort from me and when he's at his most vulnerable and head over heels in love-" Kendall clapped his hands, startling James as the blond smirked, "Do the story and _ruin _him."

James nodded his head, "Sounds like a great plan."

"It's an _excellent_ plan," Kendall replied, placing hands behind his head and looking up into the sky, "And during this investigation, I'm going to have some of my friends do a little dirt digging on Logan Mitchell. Strengthen my claims of him being hurt in the past and now is taking his anger out on happy couples." James placed his hands behind his head as well, giving a little hum.

"I'm impressed, didn't think you'd have something like this in you. To be so devious," James commented and Kendall gave a light chuckle.

"Well, Logan Mitchell is going to regret saying what he said about me, you can count on that."


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry for the lateness in getting this done but one of my other stories is getting closer to completion and I've been heavily working on it to get it out of the way. But hey! This is a fun chapter, and I'm glad from all of the feedback this story recently gotten that everyone's excited for it so yeah :) Anyways, thanks to TheaterKid, Getlostinthesound, ButterflyJazz, mgr95, LibraScales, SasuNaru696, Just Fetching, Breakfast-tea, StephiiXxWeffi27, raych-btr, ggroks1800, EnchantingNightmares, lonelytabookid, luverofjamesandlily, shannonrosario99, Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak, Stian Lossantos, darkblue91, CrazyKAMESFan13, the anons, FlowersSetAlight, WindowsDown22, Cookie Monster Giggles, nickyd92 and 3crazymX3 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Carlos' penthouse building was perched on the outer parts of Manhattan, still a glorious part of the hustle and bustle of the city but James and Kendall didn't expect it to be so _far_. Driving is always a nightmare in New York but instead of being cheap, _smart_ citizens and take a bus or the subway or make an attempt to hail a taxi, Kendall made James drive, to make a better impression on Logan that they both weren't the average insensitive sleaze balls he thought they were.

Or at least, thought that James was.

It was torture to drive, torture to park and as Kendall climbed out of the small black car with glasses tucked away in the inside pocket of his suit, he realized it was going to be torture trying to get out of this place and head over to the restaurant they made reservations for along with the Broadway show James managed to get tickets from (the blond only assuming James must have slept with one of the ticket sellers). Through the spinning doors they walked, down through the shiny and lavish looking lobby to the elevators with a small directory of floors and penthouse numbers. James stuck his finger on one of the numbers '517' and pressed the elevator button to summon it down to them while Kendall dug out his glasses.

"Now, for tonight, we have a plan understand?" Kendall asked and James gave a scoff.

"You mean _you_ have a plan. The only thing I'm planning is having Carlos underneath my bed sheets tonight," James said with a slick and lecherous smile that Kendall gave a frown to.

"No you're not."

"Who made you captain of my sex life?" James asked with an eyebrow raised as the doors to the elevator opened, the two men stepping inside and James pressed the button to Carlos' floor.

"Since I'm doing this exposé. You're not going to have sex with Carlos, not any time soon." James' eyes widened in horror at the thought, opening his mouth to speak or protest or whine or all of the above but Kendall raised his hand to silence the man before he could utter a word, "If Logan finds out that you were sleeping around with Carlos, he'll think that I was just a distraction for him so you can fuck Carlos. I can't let him associate something like that with me, otherwise the exposé will be ruined. Until I'm done with the exposé, no sex with Carlos. Oral, handjobs, penetration, no sex."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am. Course, once I have the exposé printed, you're free to fuck him on all the rooftops in Manhattan for all I care."

"Only one problem with that, he's going to look at me and remember 'Oh yeah! You were the friend of that blond that _lied_ to my best friend, _broke his heart __**and**_ ruined his career!' He's going to hate me by the end of all this!"

"Sure you're just exaggerating."

"Am not!" James shouted as the doors slid open with a ding and the two began to walk down the hall in search for Carlos' suite. "Look, if you're going to be doing this, you need to find a way so that we're _both_ happy. You get to ruin Logan's life, I get to sleep with Carlos. Since we can't have one with the other, you need to think up something."

Kendall gave an annoyed sigh, "I can't let you two do anything together sexually so soon in the plan without Logan getting suspicious. And even later I'm not sure, don't know if he's a hypocrite to do something about you two if by then he's into me. Plus, how it looks like, Carlos tells Logan _everything_, how is he not going to tell Logan that you slept with each other?"

"I'll keep him quiet."

"Seems like a person to crack under pressure," Kendall replied with a warring tone, beginning to dig out his glasses.

* * *

"Is this color alright? This isn't too tacky is it? Oh, what if he doesn't like it? And do you think I should brush my hair again? There's this one little piece and it just won't stay down! Maybe I should try and shower again before they come here-"

Logan rolled his eyes, blowing a soft stream of smoke from his lips, "You're overreacting over nothing."

Carlos glanced over at his friend, "Well it isn't nothing, it's James."

"Hmph, a _big_ hunk of nothing special to me," Logan said with a shrug and took another drag while Carlos began to pout.

"I'm not going to have you saying nasty things to him or about him while we're out on our date. This was his idea, what if you and Ken hit it off and James doesn't want to invite you out on anymore double dates?"

"We most certainly will _not_ hit it off because I am positive he is a fraud."

"Oh Logan-"

"He's probably just one of James' stupid little friends trying to see if they can weasel a quick lay out of me just like James is trying to get out of you," Logan said sternly and Carlos frowned.

"But he seems like such a doll-"

"Doll, schmoll. There is no such thing as the perfect man whether he be coming to town on a majestic horse or in a rocket," Logan said with a huff and Carlos sighed.

"Well can't you give me an opinion on what to wear? That look on your face when you walked in got me worried," Carlos replied as he tugged on the cuffs of his brown suit jacket and Logan's eyes traveled up and down the Latino's body.

"What you're wearing is perfectly fine. . .except for that shirt." Carlos looked down, it was a nice and crisp white button up with a few buttons at the top unbuttoned to show off the light caramel skin underneath. Carlos' hands then went to fool with his collar in nerves, "What's wrong with it?"

"Shows too much skin," Logan said, puffing out a smoke circle and Carlos rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, it's perfectly fine. Besides, what if James takes me to the beach? I'm going to be showing _much_ more skin than this. . .hmm, maybe I'll wear one of my speedos-"

"Carlos, _don't_. If you go around waltzing in one of those things, everyone's going to think you're nothing but California trash." Carlos gave the brunette a sour look and Logan shrugged, "Well they would."

"I wore a speedo all the time when I lived in California," Carlos said defensively and Logan rolled his eyes.

"You wore a speedo all the time when you were with _Mike_ in California. Look how good that turned out," Logan said sharply and Carlos frowned.

"James isn't anything like Mike!"

"He is too. You're like a little piglet, you might as well stick an apple in your mouth and jump on the plate for the two wolves that are coming," Logan said and Carlos puffed his cheeks in anger, his mouth opening to say something but then there was a knock at the door. Carlos jumped, straightening out his sleeves and shirt and jacket, "That's them! And don't be rude," Carlos scolded Logan and the brunette only rolled his eyes as he let the cigarette burn while Carlos moved to open the door and let James and Ken in. James went to hold Carlos and give him an innocent kiss on the cheek, Carlos giggling like a little schoolgirl as he leaned up on his tiptoes to give a kiss to James' cheek. The tall brunette grinned, his fingertips rubbing Carlos' shirt collar.

"I love this shirt you're wearing," James complimented, his fingers brushing against Carlos' smooth skin and Carlos only cooed into the touch while Logan watched with bitter expression, not even bothering to get up and say hi to Ken. The shy blond was approaching him, timid and eyes studying Logan's face to not make any sudden moves until the writer glanced up at him with a frown.

"I don't do kisses on the cheek, hope you understand _darling_," Logan said with an annoyed and sickly sweet tone matched with a forced smile Ken cautiously smiled back to.

"Oh well there's no need Mr. Mitchell, I wouldn't dream about kissing you so soon when we hardly know each other. Matter fact, I'm a huggin' person myself." And Ken opened his arms nice and wide with the most stupidest grin on his face, waiting for Logan to get up and hug him. Logan only stared, slight confusion, slight shock and only moved when he dropped the cigarette into the ashtray from it accidentally burning him. Ken was still standing here, blissfully ignorant but awfully cute grin on his face while James and Carlos were in their own little world talking away so Logan didn't have to worry about Carlos snapping at him to be nice.

Ken began to lower his arms, "Not even that?. . .Well then I'm awfully sorry for being so forward with you, Mr. Mitchell." His eyes were hurt, his lips in a sad puppy pout, his tone of voice like he's been kicked right in the face one too many times. And Logan felt like _such_ an ass, his fingers drumming over his thigh nervously before he got onto his feet.

"N-No, no, it's. . .alright," Logan said with a rather less convincing smile but Ken's eyes lit up like a child's eyes on Christmas, Logan's heart a flutter for a split second before he was pulled into Ken's arms. The blond smelled of spices, nutmeg and bay leaf, earthy and like some lil' ole farm boy from Kansas. The shirt Ken was wearing felt nice against Logan's cheek, feeling Ken rock them a bit from side to side before the blond let him go and was sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"I was a lil' bit nervous 'bout going on this little double date with you, Mr. Mitchell."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Oh well I felt awfully bad for not knowing who you were or what your book was so I tried to go down to the bookstore to get me one of 'em but they were sold out! Can you imagine?" Ken gave a big smile, "But I guess you must be excited about that, huh?"

"Oh sure. . .right," Logan murmured, not knowing why that slightly relieved him this little country bumpkin of an astronaut didn't know a thing about how Logan felt about relationships. Almost felt genuine. . ._almost_. Logan looked over at James and Carlos, seeing James beginning to slide hands onto Carlos' hips and pull the smaller male's waist up against his own and Logan began to frown. "Excuse me?" Logan called out and James let go of Carlos, the brunette looking over at Logan with a slightly annoyed face as the writer raised an eyebrow, "I'm curious as to what it is you two plan on doing with me and Carlos."

"Nothing rude of course," Carlos nervously jumped in, eying Logan before moving to take James' hands, "We just want to know where you're taking us. The suspense is absolutely killing me!"

James smiled, "I know you're going to love it. Come on, let's hurry down before we get trapped in traffic." James hooked his arm around Carlos', the Latino looking up at him confused as the four of the, exited his penthouse suite and he locked the door back.

"You mean we're not taking the subway or a taxi?" Carlos asked and James shook his head 'no'. Carlos turned to look around at Logan with a big smile, "I_ told_ you he would have a car and be a gentleman instead of some cheapskate!" Carlos turned to James with a heavenly look, "Oh you're just _wonderful_."

* * *

There was traffic, heavy _heavy_ congestion of blaring cars and taxis and buses with the hustle and bustle of tourists and citizens walking across the streets and down the sidewalks with their destinations all set in their heads. Carlos and James were making small talk about California and how James wanted to go there one day to check out the beaches. Course, Kendall knew James just wanted to check out the beach babes in their hopefully skimpy bikinis. But Carlos was eagerly telling James about his home state while Logan and Kendall sat in the backseat of the car silent, the brunette clearly not going to try and make an effort to talk to him. Kendall didn't know how the hell he was supposed to be seducing the writer when Mitchell wouldn't even look at him, trying to see just what he could say that would get the brunette talking for more than a few seconds.

Kendall sheepishly adjusted his glasses, looking over at Logan and the brunette glanced over at him. The blond sheepishly turned away, though seeing Logan still looking over at him through the reflection in the window as they passed by the bright lights of Time Square and the car moved at a snail's pace. Logan turned his head back around and Kendall turned around to continue to look at him with a set of bewildered and amazed puppy dog eyes before Logan turned around again and Kendall turned away. "Is there something you want to say to me?" Logan asked, not sounding angry but sounding still rather annoyed.

Kendall gave a shy little twiddle of the fingers, "I apologize, Mama said it ain't polite to stare but. . .excuse me for saying so but I've never met someone so. . .intimidating like you are." Kendall Knight would have gotten a fist to the mouth from saying something like that from the usually ornery writer but Ken Schmidt didn't know better and Kendall _knew_ Logan thought the same thing. So instead of getting mad, Logan only gave a slightly embarrassed blush.

"Oh. . .I'm sorry, I don't mean to intimidate you. . .i-it's been a long time since I've dated-"

"Same here." Kendall gave a silly little snort, "No alien women or men to have an interstellar romance with out in space." Kendall gave a silly laugh, seeing Logan awkwardly smiling beside him.

"Yes. . .space. . .the, um, stars are very interesting to see."

"Oh yes they are. They are simply gorgeous back home in Kansas without all these big ole' flashing lights brightening the sky and blocking your view."

"Well, I wouldn't know that. I never had the time to sit down and stargaze," Logan admitted and Kendall gave a sorry little pout at the sound of that.

"Well, all you need is just a good strong telescope and someone right there to point the, out for you. . .I have a telescope." Kendall adjusted his glasses again, "And if you're interested, maybe in the future I could show you the stars one night."

". . .Sure. . .okay," Logan said, looking Kendall up and down before glancing to the front see, Kendall seeing Logan was beginning to blush at Carlos looking at the two of them with the biggest smile.

"You two are the cutest thing!" Carlos chirped.

"_Carlos_."

"Oh sorry! I'll leave you two alone," Carlos said with a smile, giving a tiny wave to Kendall and turned around to smile at the dashboard. Kendall smiled a little, looking over at Logan with a shy smile but Logan only turned away annoyed to look out the window, not intending to speak the rest of the drive.

* * *

The restaurant luckily kept their table clear once they arrived, light jazzy piano floating from the stage and everyone dining at small fancy tables with a lit candle on each one. The windows were letting a view of the bright lights and still busy streets in, yet Carlos was absolutely enamored by it as he hugged James' arm to him. "This place is beautiful!"

"Knew you would like it," James said with a smile, pulling out Carlos' chair and the male smiled happily before taking his seat. Kendall rushed over, pulling out Logan's chair and Logan sat, face stiff and confused as the blond and James sat down beside their dates. "Do you like it here, Mr. Mitchell?" Kendall asked and Logan gave a small nod.

"I suppose. . .don't know how you managed to get us dinner at a fancy place like this," Logan commented and James chuckled, throwing an arm around the back of Carlos' chair.

"Well, when you know people in high places like I do, you can work magic," James said with a smile directed towards Carlos that the male couldn't help but give a little giggle. Logan raised an eyebrow at that, "You don't say. Who did you talk to to work out this deal?"

That was when James went quiet, Kendall knowing just from his face that the connection was sexual. James nervously drummed his fingers, "W-Well, I have a very good friend that's involved in the restaurant business and set me up with dinner and a show so-"

"We're going to see a show?" Carlos asked with bright wide eyes and James nodded his head quickly, desperate to change the subject and Carlos gave an excited squeal. "This is so exciting! You know, it's been my dream to be on Broadway."

"Oh really? Can you sing?" Kendall asked curiously and Carlos gave a shy little smile, scratching the back of his neck.

"A little," Carlos said with a smile and Logan crossed his arms.

"He should _already_ be on Broadway but unfortunately, he had an obnoxious, self centered, disrespectful boyfriend back in California that left him because Carlos respected his body and wasn't putting out enough for him. To think that someone would throw away someone as genuinely kind and wonderful like Carlos all because of _sex_. It absolutely _disgusts_ me," Logan sneered out and then eyed James, "Course, you wouldn't dream of only using Carlos to satiate your sexual desire, right?" Logan asked with eyes glaring and James pulled nervously at the collar of his shirt.

"W-Well, of course not, I-"

"Really? Tell me James, how did you get out of your last relationship-"

"Hold on a second!" James snapped and Logan opened his mouth to hiss out something back before Kendall raised his hands.

"Now you all stop it!" Kendall shouted and looked between the two brunettes, "Mr. Mitchell, my friend is a good man and knows how to treat a person right. And Carlos will be lucky to have him like James is lucky to have a great catch like Carlos."

"And what about you?" Logan asked and Kendall paused.

"What do you mean?"

"What was your last relationship like?" Logan questioned, Kendall seeing the brunette was trying to go on the offensive, to attack fast and get out of this double date with Carlos in tow. Kendall moved to straighten his black tie as he thought, his last relationship was Asher and he didn't want to talk about the journalist in nerves that Logan might find a way to trace it back to his true identity. He twiddled his fingers, his shoulders peaking as he gave a sad little sigh.

"Well to be mighty honest with you, my last relationship ended when I went off to space. My sweetheart, he didn't want to wait for me to come back and I beaten myself up everyday since I left because I should have just came right out and proposed to him right then and there. . .maybe he and I would. . .still be together," Kendall said softly and his eyes flickered up, James looking at him with expression clearly saying 'I don't know where you even come _up_ with this crap' while Carlos placed a hand to his chest to give a small 'aw'. Only one that wasn't reacting kindly was Logan, raising an eyebrow and lips still in a frown. "So you have commitment issues?" Logan asked and Kendall shook his head.

"Oh no, no Mr. Mitchell. Far from that, ya see, I wanna get married and adopt a bunch of lil' ones and have 'em running all over the house, reading 'em bedtime stories. But you see, my sweetheart, he didn't want all of that just yet and well. . ."

"Logan wants to have kids and a house too!" Carlos exclaimed and Logan shot the Latino a look.

"_Carlos!_" Logan snapped and Carlos bit his lip shyly.

"Well its true!"

"_Hush!_" Logan snapped and Kendall gave a little smile. That was an interesting little fact, Logan wants a family. The brunette gave a flustered growl and took one of the slices of bread, grabbing his butter knife and smearing a slab of it on the bread angrily. James just watched the writer with horrified eyes while Kendall scratched the back of his neck with a shy little grin.

"I always wanted to have a baby girl named Anna."

"Is that so? Well I hope _you_ know that if I _do_ happen to get married, I don't plan on staying home with the children _slaving_ over the stove and cleaning like some _househusband. _But you wouldn't have a problem with that, would you?" Logan said with a frown and chewed on his bread and Kendall shook his head.

"On the contrary, Mr. Mitchell. I wouldn't dream of having my husband _just_ take care of the kids or cooking the meals. If he wants to stay home, that'll be just fine and I'm sure he'll be a great provider for my family and if he wants to work, then I'll make sure he gets a nice foot rub and massage when he gets home after a long day on the job," Kendall said with a smile and Logan bit down hard on his slice of bread, coughing a bit and possibly not expecting Kendall to have said that. Kendall liked that, always having the writer on his toes. Carlos gave a coo, "You both are _really_ cute, aww~"

Kendall smiled, taking a piece of bread and buttering it while Logan only tried to wash down his own slice of bread with some wine, not speaking anything else for the rest of the dinner.

* * *

"This theater is so amazing!" Carlos said in awe, running to his seat in the private balcony James had set up for him and the brunette smiled, walking over to grab the champagne bottle that was on ice for them along with two champagne glasses for him and Carlos. The Latino gave a sultry little smile as James sat down to hand him a glass and pop open the bottle of champagne. "No one has ever done so much for me before, I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing," James said, pouring a glass for Carlos and for himself as he set the champagne over in the empty seat beside them "There's other ways to. . .express how happy you are. A simple smile. . .maybe a little soft cuddle. . ." James' eyes went down to Carlos' plush lips, Carlos looking down at James' lips himself.

"Or maybe another way," Carlos whispered and James smiled, inching closer to lay his lips upon those soft and puckered ones as his eyes closed.

"The craftsmanship of this here theater is quite something!" Kendall's voice called out and James pulled away, Carlos looking confused as he glanced over at the two men walking into the balcony area. Logan eyed the glass of champagne, "Don't drink too much Carlos, you already had your share of wine at dinner," Logan commented and James gave a small scoff as he wrapped arms around Carlos' shoulder.

"Let him have a little fun, I'm the one that's driving anyways," James pointedly with a smile and Logan only frowned at the brunette, Kendall reaching up to take the bottle of champagne.

"Would you care for a glass, Mr. Mitchell?"

"No thank you, I don't like being boozed up by my date," Logan hissed more to James than to Kendall and the brunette awkwardly moved his arm back to his side as Kendall plopped down in the seat next to Carlos. Logan stared at the blond, clearly not happy to be sitting on the end and _away_ from Carlos but Kendall looked up at him with a wide and endearing smile. "I never saw this show before, heard it was amazing!" Kendall chirped and Logan only sighed, sitting down in the only available seat next to Kendall.

Carlos glanced over at James, "Are you sure you haven't seen this show either?"

"Can definitely say I have not," James replied strongly and Kendall only gave a little smile at that. Both of them knew the other was lying, both seen the show. Though on Kendall's defense, he's only seen it once and it was just with the show reviewer for the magazine. James on the other hand, seen it every time before he slept with one of the cast members. And this show had a _big_ cast. Carlos gave James a tiny and shy smile, moving to hold his hand tight in his own and James smiled back. They both clinked their champagne glasses and drank as the lights began to dim and the orchestra began to play.

"My hand is going to be right here," Logan pointed out and Kendall glanced over to see the writer leaning on one of the arm rests, "_Right here_. Understand? So there should be no accidental grabbing or touching or holding." Kendall had a hard time keeping up the facade at that, almost wanting to stare at Logan in disbelief at how _rude_ that was but instead he only gave a sad and shy little sigh.

"I understand Mr. Mitchell," Kendall murmured and moved to focus on the the show starting below. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Logan idly bite his lower lip and the blond tried to force his smile down. He loved that, no matter how catty Logan would get Ken always said the right things to make _Logan_ look like the asshole and not him. All in due time will the brunette be falling at his feet begging to be loved and all in due time will Kendall get his just deserved.

* * *

"That was amazing! I didn't think that my first Broadway show would be that mind blowing but it was! Oh and the colors and the music and dancing and singing, it was just so spectacular," Carlos breathed and James smiled, arm going around his waist to lead him down the stairs. The Latino smiled at his date, an arm going around James' waist as well and the brunette grinned even more as Carlos turned, "How about you guys? Did you enjoy it?"

Logan wasn't talking as Kendall gave a nod of his head 'yes'. The blond figured that Logan was mad at him now, seeing as through the show Logan would whisper in his ear to remind him of where his hand was placed. Half of the time Kendall really _did_ believe Logan wanted to be touched, especially since James and Carlos were curled up in the seats beside them with hands tightly grasped and Carlos' head resting on James' arm as they watched. The other half of the time Kendall thought it was just a trap so Logan could snap at and find a reason for him and Carlos to leave. So Kendall took the safe route and acted blissfully ignorant to what Logan may or may not have wanted, watching the show with deep interest. And still, Logan was annoyed.

Carlos saw that in his friend's face since he glanced up at James and gave a tiny smile, "Can you excuse us for a moment?" he gently asked and James nodded his head. Carlos smiled, leaning up to kiss James on the chin and the brunette purred as Carlos gave a wink. He moved to take Logan's hand and dragged the brunette away while Kendall walked over to James as his friend rubbed his chin.

"He wants it. He wants it _just_ as much as I do, I _swear_. I want to fuck him, I can't wait for you to get back at Logan, I need to fuck him _now_."

"It's only been like a few hours since I told you that you can't sleep with him and you _still_ can't," Kendall said strongly and James gave a whine.

"Don't you _see_ it? Kendall, he _wants_ me to fuck him! Every single Latin pore of his body is _oozing_ sex and want and _god_, I want him on my lap-" Kendall gave a firm whack to James' chest and the brunette winced as Kendall frowned.

"_No_. I don't care, no sex. You can restrain yourself for a while longer," Kendall snapped and James gave another groan before those hazel eyes brightened.

"What if _he_ makes the first move?"

"Resist." And Kendall knew right there that was asking a lot from James. James Diamond doesn't turn down sex. Ever. "You resist him. I don't care if he's waiting on your desk stark naked, _no. sex_."

Another whine came from James' throat and Kendall rolled his eyes, "Just be kind to him and gentlemanly to throw off Logan. Make this relationship last as long as you can without having sex," Kendall said, grabbing James' shoulders, "You're strong, you can do this."

"I'm horny, I _can't_."

"You can and you _will_, Carlos isn't that much of a tempter for you to be miserable at not having sex with him."

* * *

"Carlos, he just isn't into me," Logan said with a sigh and Carlos pouted.

"He _would_ be if you just. . .opened up more to him. Logan, I really think he likes you," Carlos said softly and Logan gave a light scoff.

"He doesn't. Besides, I just don't know about him. My instincts are telling me to be alert."

"What for? He's just a sweet and nice guy that's an astronaut," Carlos said simply and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Precisely why I don't want to let my guard down. He just seems. . .wishy-washy and I don't know. I mean. . .yes he's very sweet and very kind and he _does_ have a sort of endearing charm about him. . ." Logan didn't really have a point to not like Ken but he just wasn't sure. Guys like that _don't _exist, no way could any of this be true. He just needed to catch him, catch him before he makes a fool out of himself. Carlos gave a little smile, "I think I'm going to invite James back to my place for drinks."

Logan's eyes widened in horror, "Drinks? Carlos, you had wine at dinner, champagne here and you want to fill yourself up with _more_ alcohol?"

"What's the problem with that? I can handle drinks."

"And I bet James will be filling you up until your just flinging your clothes at him," Logan hissed and Carlos frowned.

"James is a good guy, he wouldn't take advantage of me if I'm like that."

"Then why give him the opportunity to? Carlos, you haven't known this guy for long and you're already repeating what you did with Mike. You rush into relationships, you give your body up too quick and then they leave. I don't care what you or Ken say, I_ know_ James is a sleaze and he's trying to have sex with you. Which makes me all the more certain that Ken is a sleaze too."

Carlos stared at the brunette long and hard, frown coming on his lips, "Logan, I'm not going to let you say that like I don't have any feelings and that I'm stupid. Even if Mike was only using me for sex, he _never_ did anything like this for me. And just because a guy like Ken never came around for you when you needed it doesn't mean that you should attack James' and his character. I mean. . .is it so hard to believe that these two guys actually _like_ us. . .that James sees me more than just sex?"

Logan sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Carlos, I didn't mean it like that-"

"You implied it. . .fine, I won't invite him back for drinks. . .and I'll dress more conservatively from now on if that's what you want."

"Carlos, stop making it sound like I'm dictating your love life-"

"You are! Logan, I came here for change and like it or not, I'm not you. I _want_ love and if James is going to give that to me then dammit, I'm going after him," Carlos said strongly, Logan seeing the shimmer in Carlos' eyes. He turned on his heel, walking back over to where James and Ken were standing and talking while Logan gave a small sigh and crossed his arms. Maybe. . .Carlos was right. . .but Logan knew _something_ was off, just not what and as he stared at the blond laughing at something funny James said while James wrapped an arm around a laughing Carlos' waist, he was going to find out.

* * *

"You think you'll get home safe?" Carlos asked and James smiled.

"Of course. Gotta drop Kenny off though. But I'll call you as soon as I get back to my place to let you know I'm alright."

"Okay," Carlos said with a soft smile and walked over to wrap arms around James' neck and stand on his toes, "I had fun, James."

"Me too, baby," James said with a smile and Carlos gave a little laugh, brown eyes twinkling with such admiration. James had to admit, the lights around them and from the complex made those eyes look like jewels sparkling, only being reminded that they were eyes by Carlos giving his long lashes a bat. Carlos glanced over at where Kendall and Logan were standing before back to James and quickly leaning up more to give James a kiss on the lips. Soft and innocent, plush and sweet, James' eyes fluttered before closing and urging his tongue forward to try and slip into that sweet mouth.

Carlos pulled away before he had the chance, James still kissing the air as if Carlos was still there. Carlos giggled a bit while James opened his eyes and gave a pout. "That's all?"

"That's all."

". . .How about a kiss for the road?" James asked and puckered his lips again as he leant down, Carlos giving another little giggle but two fingers were against James' lips instead of Carlos' lips.

"How about another date first?" Carlos asked slyly and James smiled against Carlos' fingers.

"Going to make me work, huh baby?" James asked and Carlos rocked back and forth on the back of his heels.

"Well, I gotta make sure you don't get everything so that way you'll always be coming back for more," Carlos said with those sultry eyes of his that made James' cock twitch in his pants. No way did Carlos think that, Logan must have stuck that idea in his head being the cockblock he is. And no way is Carlos an 'innocent non-tempter' like Kendall said. Hell, James was pretty sure that if it was just him and Carlos that went on the date, he'd be fucking him right now instead of getting teased by the little Latino.

Carlos stepped forward, letting his fingers lace tight with James', "Friday night? Dinner?"

"Your place, my place or a restaurant?"

"Hmm, restaurant?" Carlos asked shyly and James smiled.

"I know this great place that has dancing," James suggested and Carlos' eyes brightened.

"Sounds great. . .bye James," Carlos said softly and gave him another peck on the lips that just wasn't enough. But Carlos gave a little wink and James knew that whatever it was the Latino was waiting for him to have, it was going to be _good_.

* * *

"Did you have a nice time?" Kendall asked and Logan gave a small nod of his head.

"Yes. . .Ken. . .I got to ask you something," Logan said softly and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Kendall asked and Logan stepped forward, the brunette letting his hands gently clutch at the front of Kendall's shirt. Kendall's eyes widened as Logan moved so close, sure that their hips were against each other as Logan looked up into his eyes with those wide brown orbs of his.

"I realized how awful I've treated you during the date and well, I think you're just perfect and a really wonderful man." His hand moved to hold and brush against Kendall's neck and the blond tried to make no sudden movements as Logan stepped even _closer,_ "In fact, I really am. . .attracted to men like you." Fingers brushed the bangs out of Kendall's face, Kendall only staring down at Logan dumbfounded. What's with the sudden attitude change, the sudden lust in Logan's eyes? Did Ken charm Logan enough for the brunette to already be in love? The bottle green eyes studied Logan's face as the writer gave a sultry sigh that made Kendall's cock give a twitch in slight want. "I was thinking. . .maybe you could come to my place so we can have the chance to. . .know each other better."

"How much better, Mr. Mitchell?" Kendall asked though he could already see it in Logan's eyes as the brunette leaned up with arms wrapping around Kendall's neck and hips lightly rutting up against Kendall's. Logan's lips were brushing against Kendall's ear, "_All the way_ better," Logan whispered and Kendall's eyes widened. Logan wanted sex, he wanted sex _now_. The brunette pulled back and Kendall could see all the lust and desire in those now darkening brown eyes, Logan's tongue running over his lower lip to moisten.

And the more Kendall looked into Logan's eyes, the more he realized that there was something else there too. A sort of excitement and calculating glimmer, not love underneath the lust but deception. The excitement of setting up a trap to let Ken be suckered in believing Logan wanted to sleep him and jump right to it and Logan could boast that he was right all along and make sure that he never crossed paths with the blond again like Carlos never will cross paths with James. Quite devious actually, Kendall was growing aroused because of how strangely attractive that was for the brunette to try and fool him. Or maybe because Logan fitted so nicely against him, that also could be a factor.

But now it was time for Ken to react and throw the brunette in a curve.

Kendall's eyes widened in shock, that lusty deception now being replaced with confusion as Kendall pushed him gently away and the blond furiously shaking his head.

"Oh no no, I can't do _that_."

"W-_What?_" Logan stuttered out and Kendall kept the smile down. He looked absolutely confused, confounded and slightly upset at his own skills of seduction as Kendall shook his head.

"Well, I can't do something like that to you Mr. Mitchell. I can't take advantage of you like that, my Mama raised me to treat my love right and I can't get to know you. . ._all the way_ better until I know _you_ better. Why, I don't even know what your favorite color is."

Logan blushed, clearly not expecting that at all as Kendall internally smiled. He just loved keeping the brunette on his toes, he's going to enjoy these couple of weeks or however long it took for Logan to fall in love with him. Kendall glanced over his shoulder, James and Carlos talking and Carlos giggling at whatever James said before looking back over to Logan. "Maybe we can start by having a nice picnic in the park."

"A _picnic?_" Logan asked in astonishment and Kendall gave a small pout.

"You wouldn't like that?" he asked and Logan shook his head.

"N-No, it's fine. . .very nice and quaint. . ."

Kendall beamed, "Are you busy Monday afternoon?"

"No, no. I shouldn't be busy at all. . .do you want me to bring something?"

"Just yourself. . .and a smile," Kendall threw in with a silly smile of his own that Logan couldn't help but smile at. "Morningside Park?"

"I'll have to look up the address but okay."

"Great! I'll meet you right out front!" Kendall chirped and Logan nodded as Kendall wrapped arms around him in a big hug. The writer hugged him back, little bit awkwardly but still hugged him and Kendall gave a content sigh. "I had fun, Mr. Mitchell."

"You. . .you can call me Logan," Logan said with a blush and Kendall smiled big.

"Alright then, Logan. I'll see you on Monday!"

"Sure Ken. . .goodbye," Logan said softly and Kendall nodded, moving to give James a tap on the shoulder. "Ready to go?" Kendall asked and James nodded, giving one last goodbye to Carlos and Carlos giving a goodbye wave to Kendall. The two watched as Logan and Carlos walked into the complex before Kendall and James took their leave and got into James' car with Kendall at the wheel.

"I'm staying over your place for tonight," Kendall replied and James gave a shrug.

"Fine. . .got another date with Carlos."

"Same here with Logan. . .I think he's dropping his guard now," Kendall commented as he pulled into the traffic and James raised an eyebrow.

"Enough for me to get with Carlos?"

"No, he's letting his guard down but he's still cautious. I need to keep it up and keep taking him places and keep contact. I would have asked his number but that probably wouldn't be what 'Ken' would do."

"Does Ken know what he's doing?" James asked and Kendall sighed,

"For my job's sake I sure hope he does."


	6. Chapter 6

_Well it's been a super long time since I updated this story, and this chapter isn't that great either meh meh meh. I'm sorry guys, but I've hit a complete rut with my Kogan stories and IDK when I'll be constantly updating them again (especially since I started school already). I have an idea for another Kogan but I want to keep that off for the time being while I try to get back into the swing of updating my Kogan stories. I'll still be writing it, but I just won't post it. I'll try to update more but I can't make any promises. Sorry._

_Anyways, thanks to MistEagleOfPain, wazaaaimajewnicorn, miSSmeliSS1324124, wewereinfinite22, llawliet5553, Curtisjared, cupcakes12, rosiedoll, llamadelrey, Anonymous Skrtle, BleedingHeartTragedy, KenlosForever, N. E. P. tunes. out, maslover1023, michelle-schmaslow, ticklemekendall, Ozzy And Daniel, CamCipriano, backwoodsbarbie190, caitloveslogan, mildaxoxo, Kiemari The Hyuuga Tenshi, Kurissss, TheaterKid, LovelessZim, animefreakfan100, lovemelovemebtr, LibreScales, My Kingdom Lorien, Kaesin Knight, lilygirl42001, FlowersSetAlight, nickyd92, Cookie Monster Giggles, suppressedanonymous, Just Fetching and WindowsDown22 for the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

Kendall combed fingers through his hair, briskly walking through the hallway of the office with a small picnic basket on his arm as he made a right and then a left. To say that people weren't paying any notice to Kendall would be a lie. _Everyone _knew about Kendall and Mr. Griffin having a little chit-chat and were either eying him with a disdain look for believing he got some promotion, eying him with a cross between pity and only hoping that whatever Mr. Griffin had said to talk to him about won't happen to them, or eying him with curiosity because what the hell was the picnic basket for. He only tried to ignore the stares, he had to gather his paperwork and suitcase to drop by and see someone before his little picnic date with Logan. After all, the entire reason Kendall still had a job was because he promised Mr. Griffin he'd find some dirt.

Wooing Logan was one part of the job.

Finding the dirt and evidence was something he needed help on.

Stephanie gave him a look over as he approached his office, Kendall giving his tie an adjust. "I'm going out for the afternoon. Any calls for me tell them I'll get back with them tomorrow, leave all the paperwork on my desk and I'll pick it up later-"

"You have someone waiting for you in your office," she replied and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Someone like who?"

"Someone that wants to talk to you, that's who," Stephanie replied and Kendall rolled his eyes. He opened the door and stepped inside, pausing in his place as he saw Asher sitting on the edge of his desk playing with the glass ash tray. Kendall kicked the door closed behind him, gaining his ex's attention, and Asher gave him a flirty smile. His eyes glanced down to the picnic basket on Kendall's arm and he placed a hand to his chest.

"A picnic? For me? Knight, you shouldn't have~" the man purred and Kendall frowned.

"I _didn't_. What do you want, Asher?" Kendall asked in annoyance and the man gave a small pout.

"Touchy, touchy. I just wondering about your love columnist and if they decided to take me up on that offer. . .you _did_ tell them, did you Knight? No need for sour grapes about our relationship to get in the way of business after all," Asher replied with a smile and Kendall gave the man a frown.

"Did Logan agree to it?" Kendall asked and Asher crossed his arms.

"I haven't seen Mitchell yet. He's been out and about, I'm hoping to catch him in the open so I can ask him."

"I don't think that will work," Kendall replied and Asher raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And have you tried to talk to him?" Asher asked with a small smirk, stepping forward with hands deep in the slack pockets. Kendall pursed his lips tight, glaring at the man striding over to him with a smile on his lips. No way was he going to let Asher in on what he was planning, no way was he going to give out information on Logan to the man that already managed to ruin his career once.

"We've tried to get an interview with him before. It's hard, he's not a person to talk about his feelings or anything about the book he might find irrelevant," Kendall explained and Asher nodded.

"Yes he is a tough little cookie to crack. Oh well, looks like we'll both have to fight on this and see who can get to him first. . .if you're not taking me on a picnic, Knight, then who is it?"

Kendall blushed. "None of your damn business."

Asher placed a hand to his chest, faking a gasp. "How rude! I'm only inquiring politely."

"Well I'm going to have a lunch out in the park by myself and I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone and get the hell out of my office," Kendall hissed and Asher grinned. He walked over, moving to let his fingers run up Kendall's arm.

"You're so testy now, you're going to have a hair full of gray if you don't stop," Asher purred and dragged his fingers up the side of Kendall's face and into his hair. Kendall blinked, waiting for his body to react and slap Asher or do _something_, but he didn't. He only watched as Asher stepped in closer, tangling his fingers in Kendall's locks. "I love your hair so much, how it felt between my fingers when you fucked me. You were just _begging _like a little bitch for me to keep pulling it, love to hear you _beg _for me Knight~"

Kendall fought the sound that vibrated in his throat as Asher grabbed hard on his locks and tugged. He bit his lower lip, glaring at the man smirking so haughtily. "Don't want to beg for me like you used to?"

"Get out of here, Asher," Kendall whispered and Asher released his hold on Kendall's hair. He trailed his hand down Kendall's chest and gave him a wink before stepping around the blond and out the doors. Kendall only waited a few moments before he rubbed his head and gave a groan.

Good thing he packed some champagne and bourbon, he was going to need it.

* * *

Kendall made sure to tell Logan to come around an hour later than he was, so Kendall could set everything up and prepare. He only wanted to pry so much information out of Logan, just enough that will get the brunet coming back begging for another date, but not too much that Logan will make his next best seller about sleazy astronauts. Kendall swallowed, he never got this nervous over a date before, mainly because he never had to work this hard to _please_. All of his past dates went the same stereotypical way, Kendall would take them out to dinner, listen to their chatter all night and pay for their meal. Then it would go either two ways, a promise for another date or if they were sleazy, a quick fuck in his car.

Kendall wasn't expecting neither of those to occur for this date.

The park was vacant and Kendall got a perfect spot by the lake under the tree. He set up the blanket and the food, finger sandwiches, cheesecake slices, and hot steaks kept warm by the thermal he stuck in the picnic basket. He pulled out the bottle of champagne and the two glasses, arranging them ever so nicely before he smiled. One last thing, he took out his glasses and perched them on his nose. Kendall Knight was gone and Ken Schmidt was here to woo with his good natured bumpkin charm.

Course, it wouldn't help for Ken to know the battlefield before he starts to play it.

Hidden deeper in the basket, Kendall pulled out the book that started it all. He wasn't able to read it before hand on account of trying to make sure he got everything Logan would hopefully find romantic and in no way suspicious, flipping to a chapter that he figured would help him someway. He glanced over his shoulder and then at his watch, Logan should be arriving at any moment so he had to be alert and dispose of the book before Logan could find out "Ken" was starting to educate himself. With that thought in mind, Kendall's eyes scanned over the first random chapter that he could find.

_Men like to toy with their partners, it's all a little game in their courtship. To people that are so desperate for love and for someone to commit to them and only them, this is just one of the worse acts a man could do to them. He'll start throwing little 'relationship Frisbees', see how high you'll jump and if you can catch them with your teeth. He'll work you over and over just to see how far and how **desperate **you are for him, whether he's serious about the relationship or not. And by the time that you're dignity is gone and you're like his pet rolling over on your back for him, what other time and respect do you have left for yourself?_

"Fuck, this guy has some issues," Kendall muttered and glanced over his shoulder again, spotting Logan in the far distance. Kendall hastily closed the book, stuffing it into the basket before covering it with the thermal. He stood onto his feet, adjusting his glasses sheepishly as Logan approached closer and closer. He could see the man was still dressed nice and professional, suit and tie and extremely awkward. "I'm glad you made it!" Kendall cooed in his fake Southern drawl and Logan nodded his head slowly.

"Right. . .um so the picnic," Logan said with a forced smile and Kendall gestured down to the food all arranged on the blanket. He held out his hand to help the brunet down on his knees, Logan's eyes scanning over everything Kendall laid out. "Did you cook all of this?"

"Why yes sir I did," Kendall said with a proud beaming smile. He wasn't lying on that either, shows how desperate he was to make a good impression on Logan so he could get ahead with the expose. Obviously Logan saw the same thing, looking at Kendall with shifty eyes.

"Do you always prepare steaks for your dates?"

"Well you seem like a really high wine and dine kinda person, Logan. I didn't think you'd be impressed with some peanut butter 'n jelly sandwiches," Kendall laughed and Logan looked away, blush on his cheeks.

"I'm not a snob, you know."

"Well I didn't say that either. You're just a person that appreciates the finer things in life and I want to try and give them to you anyway that I can," Kendall said and Logan scoffed.

"If I asked you to get me a diamond, then would you?"

"I'd get the moon for you if you asked me to do it."

Kendall didn't expect that to flow so easily, almost startling himself. Logan's cheeks grew more red and he cleared his throat loudly, scratching the back of his neck and looking away to regain his composure and his indifference. "Champagne?"

"Yeah, sure," Logan muttered and Kendall reached over to grab the bottle. He leaned back, popping the cork off and quickly grabbing a glass to pour the bubbling drink inside. He then poured a glass for himself and handed one to Logan with a golden smile.

"Here's to a nice relationship getting to know each other," Kendall said and Logan nodded.

"Yeah. . .sure. . ."

* * *

Kendall's been on awkward dates, ones where his date might have something in their teeth or be just a little bit too forceful with him when it came to romance and sex. This date was awkward for him in the case that he was trying to restrain all of his normal urges to just talk about his job or talk about things that he found interesting when his date wouldn't say anything. The last thing he wanted to put in Logan's mind was that Ken was a bragging snob. But, it wasn't like Logan was going to strike up a conversation about himself either.

The brunet was just watching Kendall, eying him closely as the blond ate. Sometimes Kendall would point out something, how the sky was so clear today unlike usual when the clouds would be so thick you couldn't tell where the sun was and Logan would grunt or mumble something to low for Kendall to hear and understand. Kendall was getting frustrated, but he just had to be patient. After all, Logan hadn't snapped and mauled the shit out of him for being some chauvinistic pig yet, so he must be doing _something _right.

"How's your cheesecake?" Kendall asked and Logan only nodded his head, taking a timid bite. Kendall nodded his head as well, continuing to eat and not be bothered at all by Logan's silence. Maybe all of the guy's started coming for sex after Logan since obviously they weren't coming for the conversation. Or maybe Kendall was being too intimidating himself and should relax more to get Logan talking. Kendall _could _try to talk about something, hobbies and interests. . .but it was just the matter of not knowing where was the line with Logan that he should not cross.

"Ken?" Logan interrupted his train of thought and Kendall glanced over, adjusting his glasses as well.

"Yes?"

". . .What was your last partner like?" Logan asked and Kendall licked his lower lip.

"He was a very ambitious person. Liked to get his way with everything. . .to be honest. . .I'm not really sure why I was in love with him in the first place. I mean, we used to work together-"

"He was an astronaut too?"

"No no no. Before that. Like teenagers," Kendall lied and Logan bit his lower lip.

"You two known each other for a long time."

"Yeah but we barely knew the things that mattered about each other, you know?. . .I guess I was more in love with the idea of being in love with my best friend than being in love with him at all," Kendall said softly and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked over at Logan, heart beginning to beat fast. "What about you, Logan? Did you have a sweetheart?"

Logan pushed around a piece of cheesecake with his fork. ". . .I guess you could call him that. . .I don't want to talk about the past."

_But you were just **peachy **talking about mine,_ Kendall's mind hissed and the blond shrugged. "I'm fine with waiting."

Logan bit his lower lip, looking down and rubbed his legs. "Are you having a nice time though? I don't want you not enjoying yourself."

Logan shook his head. "N-No. Everything is fine, Ken. I'm just. . .not used getting out there in the dating scene. It's all just really awkward for me," Logan murmured and Kendall smiled. He scooted over, Logan tensing slightly as Kendall's smile turned slack and silly.

"Well then try not to think of it as a date. I'll love to be your friend if that's more comfortable to you," Kendall replied with a drawl and Logan pulled his lower lip in his mouth. He ducked his face and Kendall quirked an eyebrow. "Are you smiling?"

"Of course not, don't be silly," Logan squeaked out, hands moving to hide his face. Kendall smiled and laughed himself as Logan huffed, shooting a glare to the blond. "I hope you don't expect me to be flipping over backwards for you during these dates. I do things my way at my pace."

"Well first of all, I don't mind that at all, Logan. I'm as slow as a snail when it comes too wooing so you don't have to worry a thing about me rushing you into anything you're not ready for. And the second thing is. . .dates?"

Logan bit the inside of his cheek. "Don't let it go to your head. I just would like to treat you the next time around. Preferably in a nicer restaurant. . .as friends first."

Kendall gave an eager nod. "I'd like that very much, Logan."

Logan sucked in a breath. "Got any more champagne?"

* * *

"_Fucked him yet?_"

"No, I'm not a pig like you are, remember?" Kendall asked before taking a sip of scotch, phone tucked in between his shoulder and ear. He heard James pout, the blond giving an eyeroll he couldn't see.

"_I'm a pig, huh? Well at least I'm not a snake like you are. Are you taking him out on another date?_"

"I don't know. We barely talked during this one and I don't know. . .don't want to be too pushy about it either."

"_Since when did you give a shit about being pushy? If you didn't get laid the first date, you were always in a hurry to get laid on the second_," James explained and Kendall scoffed.

"Well I'm not wooing him, Ken is. And Ken doesn't do that. . .maybe I should give him some time to himself or something."

"_That doesn't apply to me and Carlos, does it? Because we have dinner and dancing this week and I __want to get into his pants now._"

"James, how many times do I have to tell you, _no_. . .maybe I should invite Logan out to dinner and dancing too-"

"_Not at our place you're not. I don't need him trying to make sure we have a foot distance apart like we're in high school or something._"

"Fine then, I'll take him to another place. . .as long as you swear you and Carlos don't have sex," Kendall said and James groaned.

"_You make life __so unbearable, Knight._"

"Love you too, James," Kendall said with a smile and heard the brunet chuckle.

"_Whatever. Talk to you later._"

* * *

"_How was it for you? Bad? Nice? Are you going on another date?_"

"I don't know," Logan sighed and rubbed his forehead, cigarette in between his fingers. "It wasn't bad but I know the reason why. Cause of _me_."

"_Don't be so hard on yourself, Logan. He understood why you're not such an open person, right?_" Carlos asked and Logan took a drag of the cigarette before he spoke up again.

"I don't know, I don't know. Probably, but I know he was disappointed that we didn't talk much. . .I don't know, Carlos. I just _can't _for this guy, I don't feel comfortable telling him anything. Him and his 'friend' is just really shifty-"

"_Look, stop talking bad about them. James has been nothing but a gentleman to me and Ken has been kind and sweet to you. If you keep shutting him out like this, he's going to get testy and then you'll lash out and it'll all be one big mess. And you __**can't **__blame it on Ken because you're the one that won't let him in._"

Logan sighed. "Well what does he know about what I've been through? He wouldn't understand-"

"_You'll never know __unless you try. . .do you have his number? Maybe you can set up a little date and show him the real you._"

"I don't want him to think I'm trying too hard to impress him. I don't want to give him the impression that I'm willing to roll on my back and flip in circles at his little command," Logan said sharply and Carlos sighed.

"_You're so difficult when it comes to dating_. . ._I'll call James and ask for him to give me Ken's number so I can give it to you. Actually, James was going to take me out to dinner and dancing on Friday, maybe you and Ken could come along too! So that way, you won't feel uncomfortable to be yourself and show that Logan that I know he'll fall in love with._"

Logan bit his lower lip. "I'm not sure that'll work, Carlos."

"_Please? It'll be fun, Logan~_"

The brunet stubbed out his cigarette and rubbed his face. "What about James? Sure he'll be peachy about this?"

"_Well. . .I'll convince him to go along with it._"

Logan's eyes widened. He didn't like that tone Carlos just used, that little purr in his voice. And he would have immediately began to chew his friend out over using sex to someone like _James _but Carlos already hastily said a goodbye and hung up. He stared at his phone in shock before he placed it back on the hook and leaned into his sofa cushion. This was not going to be easy, it's been such a long time since Logan had even thought about love and being in love. He wasn't supposed to even think of such a thing, what could Ken give him that he couldn't get himself?

Logan shook his head and balled his fist. Down with love! That was who he was and that was what he preached and dammit, he wasn't going to change for anyone otherwise.

Even if they were as quiet and endearing. . .and sweet and handsome like Ken was.

* * *

James took a quick sip of his scotch before he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey_," he heard Carlos purr on the other line, his voice immediately going straight to James' dick. James sat up quick, lazy smile on his lips.

"Hey baby, I missed hearing that sexy voice over the phone."

"_Same here. Listen, I wanted to see if you could do a favor for me_."

"Anything baby, just say the word and I'm on it," James breathed and Carlos giggled.

"_Can you give me Ken's number? I was thinking maybe Ken and Logan could come with us on Friday. You know, dinner and dancing?_" James paled at the thought of Logan there cockblocking everything. And if not Logan, then _Kendall _cockblocking to keep him from ruining the expose. He must have been too silent for long since he heard Carlos quickly trying to sputter out another response. "_I-I mean, it'll be nice for them to tag along and get to know each other and well, I __**really **__want Logan to find love with Ken because he's lonely and I __**promise **__I'll only be about us on the date but-_"

"Does _he _want to go just to spy on us or are you being sincere?"

"_I am. Logan. . .he's a little rough around the edges, I admit-_"

"More like a jagged sharp gun. That'll go off any moment. And try to kill me," James said dryly and Carlos sighed.

"_But he's __**really **__a good guy, James. He's just had someone hurt him in the past and that's why he's so tough skinned. __And maybe if Ken saw the real Logan that I see, maybe he can be happy again. . .he's my best friend, James. He's done so much for me, the least I could do is try to make him happy with someone that I know can do that._"

James bit his lower lip extremely tight. If Logan let his guard down, then Kendall would pounce and crush his heart all over again. And where would that leave himself and Carlos. No _way _was the Latino going to sleep with him after that, or even look his way. He twiddled his fingers, grabbing his glass of scotch to down the entire alcohol that set his throat ablaze.

"I don't know, Carlos. You can't force love."

"_Don't tell me you don't think they'll work. James, please?_"

"Well. . .I don't know, I have to ask Kend. . .Ken about it-"

"_No. I want Logan to call him and do this. Logan already feels bad that he wasn't a good date today for Ken, this is going to be his way of showing that he's open and accepting of dating. . .and if you go along with this and help them become a couple. . .maybe you and I could do something after we drop them off._"

_That _got James' interest, already feeling himself to throb as he licked his lips.

"Really? Like what?"

"_Hmm, I'll surprise you._"

"Tease," James growled and Carlos giggled, light and sweet but _oh so lusting_.

"_I like it, getting you all hot for me. Save it for after Friday and I'll take care of you **daddy~**_"

He.

Did.

_Not._

James gripped his cock through his sweats, gripping it tight in his fist as he hissed between his teeth. "_Fuck Carlos~_"

"_I need the number, James~_"

"Shit shit, yeah sure oh _fuck_," James moaned, imagery flashing in his mind as he tried to rattle off the numbers. Carlos on his knees sucking him off, those pretty plush lips sucking the head of his dick. Carlos on his lap, squeezing so _tight _as he bounced up and down. Carlos on his hands and knees, face down biting one of James' pillows as a sick and wet skin on skin slapping sound filled the room, Carlos breathing in 'ahs' and 'oohs' and '_oh yes yes! Fuck me James, __**fuck me!**_'.

"_James are you okay?_"

"W-What?"

"_You're breathing really heavy in the phone, are you alright?_"

James' cheeks went scarlet, hand looking down to find that he already tugged his cock out, the tip an angry red and leaking at the slit. "I-I'm fine. I-I'm just. . .really excited about Friday night."

He heard Carlos laugh. "_Me too, baby. I'll see you then._"

"See you then."

He heard Carlos disconnect and then he put the phone down on the hook, giving a lazy breath as he stroked himself and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to his little fantasy.

Won't be long. Won't be long at all til he finally bed that tease and can move on.

* * *

_Mr. Logan Mitchell, author of Stay Home Cupid, may want you to believe that he lives, breathes and eats the same lifestyle he so promotes in his book. However, after time spent with him under the persona of a mild mannered, humble country boy, I've come to find the truth._

Kendall paused, looking up from his typewriter at the telephone ringing on his desk. He quirked an eyebrow, picking it up and placing it to his ear. "Hello?"

". . ._Ken?_"

Kendall's eyes widened, almost choking on air at Logan's voice. _How _did he even get his number? His identity wasn't compromised, was it? It couldn't be, it was too soon. He barely started on the rough draft or found out more information on Logan. This can't be happening, this _can't be happening._

Kendall swallowed. "Logan?" he asked in a southern drawl, shaky and scared but still the accent.

"_Oh, I thought it was you. . .are you alright? You sound kind of. . .different._"

"I-I'm just a lil' nervous to be honest with you," Kendall admitted. "I wasn't expecting us to call so early in the friendship."

"_Oh. Well, Carlos gave me your number and he got it through James. And well. . .I was thinking about you __and I should go. . .dancing and dinner with them. Like another double date thing?_"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. Since when did James agree to this, it's only been about a couple of hours from their last call. "Well that sounds mighty peachy, Logan. I'd love to! Though I must admit, I'm not the best of dancers."

"_That's fine, I'm not either. I rather sit and listen to the music. . .b-but I want you to have a good time._"

"Sure anything with you will be a good time, even if we are just sitting around listening to music," Kendall said with a smile, that weird flutter in his chest happening once again. Logan was silent on the other line for a few moments and Kendall gave a nervous swallow. "Logan? Are you there?"

"_Yeah. . .I'm still here. So I guess that means you'll come by Carlos' place again like before._"

"I can't wait to see you."

"_. . .Me too. . ._" Logan sounded so soft, so frail and sweet that Kendall felt his heart beat slow. Logan whispered out a goodbye before hanging up, Kendall barely getting it out himself before he placed the phone back on the hook. He looked at the first few lines that were typed out on the paper in front of him and rubbed his face. He can do this, he's not going to actually develop _feelings _for the bastard. He ruined his career, his whole _life _is on the line and he wasn't going to screw this up.

But Kendall still took the paper and balled it up, throwing it into the trashcan and grabbed a bottle of whiskey to drink himself to sleep.


End file.
